Naruto: The good fight
by Night Falcon69
Summary: What if at The Valley of the End Naruto's seal had been broken...No not the seal you're thinking of. Find out what happens when Naruto finally learns the truth, and the consequences of what was done to him. OOC, a Darker Naruto story.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The good fight

By: Night Falcon69

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Full metal Alchemist, or any other characters anime, or manga that may show up in this story.

Before we get started the Sandaime was never killed by Orochimaru.

Tsunade still became the Godaime (Naruto & Jiraiya retrieved her)

Almost all the rookie nine, and Gaara are 14

Naruto,and Team Guy are 15

Chapter 1:The painful truth, and a change of heart pt1

xxxxxxxxxx Valley of the End xxxxxxxxxx

The harsh rain that had been falling during the battle had finally stopped. As Naruto lay across from the beaten and bloodied Uchiha, his own wounds were slowly starting to heal as he thought about things.

'I can't believe that teme (bastard) tried to kill me.' He thought bitterly.

A voice in the back of his mind told him that it would be better if he just killed the arrogant teme, and be done with it, what surprised him though was it wasn't the fox's voice...but his own... as a mater of fact he couldn't seem to communicate with it at all.

Suddenly his head felt like it was going to burst open as strange memories started to flood his mind.

**--Memory Flash--**

_He saw himself as an infant being lifted from a crib by a woman with blond hair and brown eyes, it was Tsunade. He saw his small hand reach for her nose as he saw the sad expression on her beautiful face._

_He was handed to a man Naruto recognized as the Yondaime Hokage._

"_I wish you didn't have to do this." He heard the familiar voice of the Sandaime say in the distance._

"_Me to old man but it's the only way I can save the village."_

"_Good luck kid" He heard another voice that he recognized as Jiraiya._

"_Thanks Sensei." The Yondaime said as he sped off with young Naruto towards the battlefield._

_On the battlefield the Yondaime looked into his five day old son's eyes and said._

"_I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do to you my son, I hope the village will see you as a hero."_

_With that he placed Naruto on the ground next to his feet, bit his thumb and ran through hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" ( summoning technique ) he yelled and slammed his palm on the ground all Naruto could see after that was smoke._

_Suddenly it cleared and Naruto was far above the ground cradled in his fathers right arm as he drew a seal with more of his blood, and placed Naruto down on the ground...or at least he thought it was the ground._

"_Gamabunta lend me your strength." the blond kage said as he went through more hand signs suddenly the seal he put on Naruto's stomach started to glow and he started to cry in pain as the seal started to burn into his skin,__ all he saw after that was an intense light._

_The next thing Naruto remembered he was on a pedestal surrounded by candles crying._

**--End Memory Flash--**

He sat up on the ground drenched in sweat panting heavily.

'What the hell was that?' He thought.

He then looked to his right to see a black cat, it's piercing golden eyes seem to be looking into his very soul.

"What the hell are you looking at." He spat out still slightly panting not really expecting an answer.

"**A young man with a heavy burden."** The feline responded with a deep aged and wised voice that sort of reminded him of the third Hokage's.

Naruto jumped up clutching his chest and wheezed. "You can talk, wait are you a summon?" He glared at the cat wondering if it might be another enemy.

"**Yes I can talk, and no I'm not a summon. My name is Shihouin Yoruichi, we've already met if you recall."**

"You can't be Yoruichi-san... you're a cat, and your voice is different." He rasped out still hurting, and weak from the intense battle reaching for his kunai holster.

"**Perhaps this will prove to you who I am." **She said as she transformed into a beautiful dark skinned woman with purple hair tied in a high ponytail, and golden eyes.

"See it's me Yoruichi...it's been a while hasn't it Naruto?"

"Yes It has, I haven't seen you since you bought me my first bowl of miso ramen"

**--Flashback--**

_A four year old Naruto was crying he had not slept in days, he was being tormented by a voice deep in his mind and could not tune it out. All the sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Are you ok kid?" A woman asked._

_snif snif "I can't shut the voices out." A young Naruto whimpered._

_'He must mean the nine tails.' Yoruichi thought._

"_Well kid my names Yoruichi, and I'll show you a trick to shut the voices out ok!" She exclaimed with a chastire grin._

_snif snif "ok" he said as he took her hand and she lead him to a small ramen stand._

_As they sat down at the counter they were greeted by an old man, and a girl. "My name is Teuchi, and this is my daughter Ayame welcome to Ichiraku Ramen how may I help you."_

"_Two bowls of miso ramen for me and my friend here please." She said smiling._

_A few minutes later the bowls were in front of them Yoruichi started wolfing down the ramen, when she looked over though she noticed that Naruto wasn't eating._

"_Come on kid eat I promise it will help...you'll like it." She said._

_Naruto picked up his chop sticks and started slowly eating the ramen, then after a few cautious bites he too started to wolf it down._

"_You're right this is good, and it does help." He said happily, as for the first time in days the voices were letting up._

_Yoruichi leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Remember ramen shuts them up."_

_Naruto nodded in understanding as they continued to eat._

_Thirty minutes later Yoruichi, and Naruto had left having just devoured 20 and 15 bowls respectively._

"_Ya know kid I'm about to leave this village, you could come with me if you want...see the world." She said hoping he would come with him._

"_No, thanks for the offer though I promised Sarutobi-jii-san_ _that I would stay and take his job."_

_'Mmm so Sarutobi has already corrupted the boy.' Yoruichi thought._

"_Naruto, things aren't always what they seem, did you ever stop to think that he maybe using you, that you could be so much more than Hokage?"_

_Naruto looked at her with fierce determination and declared. "No he wouldn't do that, just you wait and see I'll be the best Hokage ever, then everyone will respect me you'll see...believe it!"_

_Yoruichi sighed. "Ya know what kid I hope you're right and you will be the best Hokage ever." _

_'All though with this village I highly doubt it.' She thought as she saw the villagers glare at him._

"_Remember Naruto no matter what they throw at you always take it with a smile...It'll piss them off." She said with a cheesy grin._

_Naruto nodded back giving a cheesy grin of his own._

_With that she waved goodbye as she left for the gates of Konoha. 'So much like his mother.'  
_

**--End Flashback--**

"I have come to ask you to help lead a battle against demons, as well as an organization of S class nukenin called the Akatsuki."

"Yeah I ran into two of them a little while ago...shark face and temes older brother." Naruto said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder behind him towards Sasuke.

"You mean the boy over there you were thinking of killing?" She interrupted.

"Hai...wait how did you know I was thinking of killing Sasuke... can you read thoughts?" He asked.

"No" Yoruichi said. "I don't have to it was written all over you're face."

"Oh...after all these years what makes you think I'd fight for your cause, how do I know you're not just using me like the village?"

"Because you have always had a good heart, but its wasted on that ungrateful village...you can't help but help people in need...you could do so much good, and technically I am using you I need you to help save this world, and put things right. At least I'm honest about my intentions unlike your so called precious people back in Konoha."

"Look Naruto your memories are coming back the suppression seal they put on you is weakening...search your memories when you get back to the village you'll see."

Just then they felt two chakra signatures headed their way at a very fast rate. Naruto could tell it was Kakashi, and to his surprise Gaara.

Then all the sudden Yoruichi changed back into her cat form, and prepared to leave when she looked back and said "**Look I know it's a lot to take in I'll find you later and tell you more."** With that she ran off leaving him behind to think over what she said.

A minute later Kakashi, and Gaara arrived on the scene, Kakashi was in awe at the destruction that littered the valley.

As soon as Kakashi came out of his musings he ran over to Sasuke to check and see if he was still alive.

'Figures he'd go to check on Sasuke first...teme.'

"Don't worry your precious Uchiha is still alive...barely." Naruto spat.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"As if you care." Naruto spat.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Ignoring Kakashi Naruto turned to Gaara and said. "Gaara want to help me back to the village I need to recover."

Gaara walked over and Naruto leaned on him for support as they started to head back towards the village.

"You know Sensei you should get him to the hospital before he dies." Naruto suggested.

Just then Kakashi picked up Sasuke and dashed toward the village to get him treated.

"Why are you so hostile toward your Sensei?" Gaara asked.

"It's a long story, I really don't want to talk about it." Naruto replied.

xxxxxxxxxx Just outside Konoha xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was carrying an injured Sasuke in his arms when he was intercepted by two medic-nin, and an ANBU. "Sasuke needs medical attention fast." Kakashi says to the male medic-nin as they pick up speed.

"What of the dem...uh I mean Uzumaki?" The cat masked ANBU asks.

Kakashi slightly grits his teeth at the ANBU's insult. "Naruto is heading back with Gaara, they should be here later.

"The other members of the recovery team are getting emergency treatment. Shikamaru, and Kiba only had minor injuries, but things don't look good for Neji. Choji looks like he'll pull through but their not sure." The female medic-nin reports.

xxxxxxxxxx In emergency room 4 xxxxxxxxxx

Shizune and several other medic-nin have been performing surgery on Neji for nearly three hours stitching his wounds closed using his hair, and a lot of their chakra.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was siting inside the waiting room listening to Temari lecture him about how combat is different than training. Getting slightly irritated he gets up to go to the other side of the room.

"Are you afraid of being hurt?" She asks as he walks away.

His dad who was standing in a nearby hallway said to him "You're a spineless coward, even if you run away and quit now, you're friends will just be assigned a new leader. Then they might all die. But if you're friends mean anything to you, you should use this as a learning experience so this won't happen again.

Shizune exits the emergency room "Neji's in stable condition, and it looks like Choji will pull through, an ANBU suddenly appears and hands her a note.

"Kakashi has just returned with Sasuke, Tsunade is currently operating on him. Naruto, and Gaara are headed back to the village." Hearing this Temari got up to leave to go greet her brother, and Naruto at the gate.

xxxxxxxxxx Konohagakure main gate 15 minutes later xxxxxxxxxx

Gaara was walking through the gates with the injured Naruto as Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sarutobi and Kankuro greeted them.

"Wow Naruto you look like shit." Kankuro said.

Temari hit him on the head with her battle fan

"Ow." He whined as he rubbed his bruised head.

"Come on Gaara help me to my apartment." Naruto said.

He paused when he heard the third yell out "Naruto you need to go to the hospital."

"I'll be fine Sandaime-sama I just need some rest." He said coldly. Sarutobi was slightly taken aback by the coldness of his reply.

"Naruto you baka ( idiot ) you need to see a doctor!" Sakura yelled worried about her teammate.

"Yeah Naruto go to the hospital." Ino said in agreement.

"Damn it I brought your damn Uchiha back isn't that enough for you people just leave me alone!" He yelled shocking everyone.

He sighed heavily "I'll be fine just let me be." He said softly as he leaned on Gaara as they continued on to his apartment fallowed by Temari, and Kankuro.

When they reached Naruto's run down apartment he opened the door and Gaara helped him to his futon where he laid down with a heavy groan.

"Wow Naruto your apartment looks trashed." Kankuro said as he looked at all the graffiti on the walls.

"Yeah just the damn villagers having fun tormenting their favorite whipping boy." Naruto said with a sigh.

Temari was reading some of the graffiti...Die demon scum...Rot in hell Kyubi brat...Some one should finish you off Kyubi. Were some of the things written on his wall.

As Temari read them she became more, and more angry.

"I can't believe they treat you like this." She spat.

"You get used to it...Kankuro can you go to the bathroom medicine cabinet and get me some bandages?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing." He replied.

A minute later he came back with several rolls of bandages, and some towels. Temari walked over and helped take off Naruto's jacket and shirt.

"Wow you sure you don't want to go to the hospital." She said as she looked at the still slightly bleeding wounds on his chest, and shoulders as she used a towel to clean the wound and started to rap the bandages around Naruto's torso as he groaned a little from the pain.

"There all done, we should probably head back to our village. Will you be alright Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Yeah...thanks guys I'll be fine I just need some rest." the blond ninja replied weakly.

With that the sand siblings got up to leave when the door shut Naruto rested his head on a pillow hoping to get some sleep.

A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door.

"What the hell is it now?" Naruto spat.

"It's Sarutobi may I come in?"

"You can do what ever you want Sandaime-sama."

The third slowly entered Naruto's apartment and noticed the graffiti and sighed as he took a chair from Naruto's kitchen and sat down next to the young genin.

"So Naruto I see the Suna-nin helped you get bandaged up. Why did you refuse to go to the hospital and get fixed up?"

"I already told you I'll be fine on my own I don't need anything from you or this damned village." Naruto spat.

"What's with all the hostility Naruto? I've never known you to act like this before." Sarutobi asked concerned for the boy.

"Tell me something Sandaime-sama how come you never told me my father was the Yondaime."

"Naruto I..."

"Save it Sarutobi all this time you knew, you fucking knew all of you and none of you told me!" Naruto bellowed.

"I suppose you also knew about the suppression seal...all those years of struggling at the academy, always being behind everyone else all because of that Suppression seal you, and Jiraiya put on me...and you knew. He hissed.

"It was for the best Naruto if anyone had found out that you were Minato's son his enemies would have come after you." The Sandaime said.

"Bullshit! Look at my walls you old fool look at them...beaten on an almost weekly basis and you think that it was for the best, fuck you old man...just get the hell out and leave me alone!"

"Naruto"

"I said get the hell out!" With that Sarutobi got up and left as a small tear ran down his aged cheek.

"**Wow so you're finally waking up to what I told you all those years ago."** Yoruichi said as she jumped up on the chair the Sandaime had just been sitting on.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Naruto asked slightly narrowing his eyes at the intrusion.

Yoruichi turned into her human form and looked into his eyes. "Tell me Naruto how much do you know about your mother?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Nothing... why?"

"Well let me tell you a little about her and where we came from, you see her name was Uzumaki Kushina, and she along with Shiba Kukaku were my best friends..."

* * *

Well there you have it the first chapter. This was an idea thats been floating in my mind along with several others I hope to write.I always thought the Sand siblings were more like family to Naruto than anyone else, they always seem to treat him with respect in the manga unlike the leaf nins.

And for the record I personally think Sarutobi screwed Naruto over more than anyone else...just my opinion though.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Anime, or Manga that might appear in this story.

Chapter 2: The painful truth,and a change of heart pt2

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Naruto's apartment xxxxxxxxxx

"Ya see Naruto I'm not a normal shinobi I am a Shinigami...well I was once... you see I'm a Fallen Shinigami, as was your mother...we were exiled." She frowned as she said the last part.

**--Flashback--**

_They stood there shackled their reiatsu ( spirit energy ) having been bound in the center of the central 46 chambers which was made up of 40 wise men, and women with 6 judges slightly elevated above the rest._

_Genyusai-Yamamoto Shigekuni 1st Devision Captain, and General of the Gotei 13 stood before them holding a scroll, then opening it he read the verdict._

"_Shihouin Yoruichi Commander of the Special Forces."_

"_Uzumaki Kushina Captain of the 9th Devision."_

"_For helping Shiba Kukaku and her brothers escape justice you are hereby ban-"_

"_Justice, you mean genocide don't you." Yoruichi snarled._

"_Silence!" Yamamoto bellowed _

"_Careful Yoruichi you're already in enough trouble, your father would be so very disappointed that his daughter, the first female head of the Shihouin family in it's 22 generation history..." he trailed off shaking his head in disappointment "...One of the four great noble houses, and you've single handedly brought it to ruin."_

_Yoruichi clinched her fists in anger. 'He would be even more disappointed to know the central 46 had ordered the destruction of an innocent family to cover up their own crimes.' she thought bitterly._

"_Now as I was saying the central 46 has ordered your banishment from not only Seireitei ( court of pure souls ), but also all of Soul Society. You will be banished to the mortal world, should you die you are to be damned to the pits of hell, never to return._

**--End Flashback--**

"So you and my mom were exiled for helping your friend?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we were." Yoruichi replied bitterly as she clenched her fists.

"For the first hundred or so years we wondered aimlessly through the shinobi world doing odd missions for villages here and there when we finally decided to settle down we became Ninja for the Land of Whirlpool where we found our friend Kukaku, and her remaining brother Ganju."

"So what happened in Whirlpool?" He asked.

"We had a good life in the village, we got reacquainted with Kukaku, and made friends with the villagers." She smiled sadly. "You would have loved your mom she was always such a tom boy and loved to pull pranks."

Yoruichi stood up and walked to the window to look out at the village, her voice becoming shaky as a tear slowly fell down her mocha colored cheek.

"Unfortunately the good times we had in Whirlpool weren't meant to last, I should have known they would come for us eventually I still remember it like it was yesterday..."

**--Flashback--**

_Yoruichi, Kukaku, and the four shinobi with them were headed back to the village having just completed a mission, when they saw billowy black smoke in the distance from the path they were on._

_They all took off running worried about their home when they got to the destroyed gates of the village they stopped horrified by what they saw... there were bodies everywhere, and the buildings lay in ruin._

_They spotted the enemy ninja dressed all in black Yoruichi, and Kukaku instantly recognized them as the special forces._

_Dashing at the enemy nin they proceeded to decimate their numbers with a combination of speed strikes and pressure points, but unlike their comrades Yoruichi, and Kukaku used kido spells as well._

"_Sho!" ( thrust ) Yoruichi yelled pushing an enemy nin away form her, then following up she yelled "Haien!" ( Abolishing Flames ) a blast of purple spiritual energy incinerated the nin on impact. _

_Meanwhile Kukaku yelled "Shakkaho!" ( shot of red fire ) shooting a ball of red energy at her target killing him._

_The group slowly fought their way through fifty, or sixty enemy nin until they got to the center of the village where they came face to face with the leader of the destruction, a petite Chinese woman with short black hair and two long pigtails wrapt in white bandages with gold loops on the end._

"_Soifon let him go." Yoruichi hissed as she saw her petite form holding Kukaku's bloodied brother Ganju. _

"_It's been awhile hasn't it Yoruichi-sama" She said mockingly as she let him go..barely alive._

_'I wonder if Kukaku's as easy to provoke as she used to be?' Soifon thought. _

"_Must be careful after all Rukongi ( wondering soul city, a poor town where Kukaku and her brothers had to hide out. ) vermin are so delicate." She said looking at Kukaku as Ganju tried to crawl away._

_Soifon lifted her leg and drove it down with such force on his back that you could hear the audible crack, as his spine was completely severed._

"_Whoops damn vermin broke!" She yelled mockingly, as Yoruichi looked on in horror._

_'That ought to do it.' She thought amusedly. _

_Kukaku trembled with rage. "Murderer" Kukaku whispered. "You damned ...murderer!" Kukaku screamed as she pulled the wakizashi ( side arm ) she wore horizontally on her lower back and charged Soifon, tears streaming down her face._

"_Kukaku don't!" Yoruichi yelled to her friend trying to stop her._

_Soifon sneered. "Kurohitsugi" (black coffin) she hissed. _

_Suddenly a box of black energy surrounded Kukaku piercing her with dozens of energy spears lacerating her from head to toe inside you cold hear her scream, then the box disappeared and her bloody body fell lifelessly to the ground in a pool of her own blood. _

"_Nooo!" Yoruichi screamed as she watched one of her closest friends die. She was about to run over to her friends corps when Soifon pulled out her Kodachi (short sword) and tapped it on the ground and 30 more nin showed up, then a kunoichi grabbed her shoulder._

"_Yoruichi-sama we're almost out of chakra, and you're running low on reiatsu you have to get out of here, we can't win this." She said sadly._

_She was reluctant to leave "Yoruichi-sama go!" The kunoichi yelled._

_Yoruichi nodded in acknowledgment and took off to the forests that surrounded the village._

_When the kunoichi turned around she took a fighting stance along with the other three, but she was taken aback as Soifon just smirked at them, then she blurred out of existence._

_In literally the blink of an eye her comrades were on the ground blood everywhere, their faces frozen in various stages of horror._

"_Pathetic." Soifon snarled bringing her right leg up kicking the kunoichi in the face, her chin flew back as she fell to the ground from the force of the savage kick, then Soifon brought her leg down slamming her foot into the kunoichi's chest causing blood to fly out of her mouth._

_Soifon looked down at the woman contempt shown in her eyes "To think my former mistress living among such worthless vermin." _

"_Go to hell." The kunoichi rasped out through gritted teeth covered in her own blood._

_Soifon's eyes narrowed. "Not before you." She hissed as she forced her foot down harder twisting it she heard an audible crack as she broke the kunoichi's ribs._

_Looking up in the direction in which her former mistress had fled Soifon screamed to her subordinates _

"_What are you fools waiting for go after her!" they all bowed and took off after their former commander._

"_Time to finish this." Soifon whispered as she also gave chase. _

**--End Flashback--**

"I had managed to kill the remaining Ninja and stood face to face with my old pupil..."

**--Flashback--**

_Yoruichi stood across from Soifon high above the ground on top of the trees. Soifon looked at her former mistress with hatred, and contempt._

"_Wow it seems the special forces have gotten a lot weaker under your command." Yoruichi said as she looked at their dead bodies scattered every where on the forest floor below._

_Soifon smirked coldly. "It's a shame what happened to Kukaku and her four brothers you know I had fun personally exterminating each one of those vermin."_

_Yoruichi smiled that damned chastire smile that Soifon hated._

"_Ya know Soifon you sure are talkative today, is it because you're so nervous seeing your old mistress."_

_Soifon frowned._

"_Don't get so cocky Yoruichi I have far surpassed you, and the filthy vermin you turned your back on me for."_

"_Soifon"_

"_Shut up Yoruichi...You were my mistress...I respected you...loved you, and what do you do? You abandon me for that trash!"_

_Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at her friends being called trash._

"_Their not trash Soifon, their good people who were used, and thrown away by the central 46 chambers and then ordered to be exterminated." _

"_I don't care about your damned excuses, or anything else I will kill you then find that bitch Kushina and tear her apart!"_

_Soifon snarled as she rushed at Yoruichi at incredible speed and threw a savage spin kick toward Yoruichi's head but she blocked it with her left arm, then threw a right uppercut towards the Chinese womans head._

_They fought in a blur their punches, and kicks were to fast to be seen with the human eye as they finally stopped and landed back on opposite branches._

"_One hit a piece." Soifon said looking at the bruise on her shoulder. "Looks like the last fight ended in a draw." Soifon said._

"_Yeah." Yoruichi smirked wiping blood from her mouth. "Not bad little bee, but you still can't beat me."_

"_Is that what you think." Soifon sneered suddenly from behind Yoruichi with her Kodachi ( short sword ) drawn to Yoruichi's neck bringing her left arm around touching the blade._

"_Jenteki Shakusetsu" (sting all enemies to death) Soifon whispered in the other womans ear as the blade shrunk into a gantlet with a stinger on her middle finger._

_Yoruichi tried to blur out of existence but was slashed by the stinger._

"_Running away bitch?" Soifon mocked.  
_

"_Why don't you just admit I'm your superior, I am stronger and better than you. What it didn't cross your mind that I might have been holding back, no of course not that's not possible.. not against the great Yoruichi-sama, know this before you die...you will learn your place." _

_Yoruichi looked up at Soifon hatred in her golden eyes as she clutched her stomach, her eyes widened as a butterfly shaped mark appeared._

"_You feel it's effects don't you?..that was the first strike,when the target is hit in the same place twice no __matter who they are they will suffer certain death!"_

_Soifon blurred out of existence slashing Yoruichi's back. "I will make you suffer!"_

_Yoruichi took off through the trees trying to get away from Soifon._

_The Chinese woman smiled sadistically and yelled behind her "That's it run bitch, run like a coward."_

_They could hear the waterfall as they were reaching the edge of the forest suddenly Yoruichi grabbed on to a branch, and kicked her leg back sending two sharp knives flying at Soifon's head which she blocked just in time to get kicked in the face by Yoruichi, as she forced Soifon to the ground._

Getting up from the ground slowly Soifon snarled "_Damn you bitch, you will pay for that!" _

_The dark skinned woman stood across from her former pupil panting cut up, and bleeding all over barely able to stand._

"_I was just going to kill you with my stinger, but I think I'll show you how much I have grown without you by killing you with my new technique instead." _

_The Chinese woman smirked as white lightning snaked around her body._

"_Impressed? This is a technique I've worked on for a while now." She narrowed her eyes "You should feel honored to be it's first victim, it doesn't even have a name yet."_

"_It has a name." Yoruichi said as she started to stand up strait._

"_What did you say?" Soifon hissed._

"_It's name is Shunko (flash cry)."_

_Yoruichi held out her left arm and a spark came out of her fist as she slowly lifted her head, and glared at the petite woman._

"_Ya know Soifon... you're a vicious little bitch." Yoruichi snarled as lightning shot from her back, and completely destroyed her jacket, as well as the ground around her. _

"_I wasn't going to use this against you, but I think it's time I taught you a lesson." She hissed as she pointed her left arm, palm out at Soifon._

_'I'll be damned if I lose to this bitch.' Soifon thought as she pointed her right arm, palm out at Yoruichi._

_Suddenly they shot the lightning at one another the shear power and destructive force incinerated a huge chunk of the forest and sent both women flying backwards, unfortunately for Yoruichi her back was facing the cliff as she fell into the rapids below. _

**--End Flashback--**

"When I finally came to I was in a small house a few miles away, my wounds were being tended to by a Shinto Priestess, and Seal Mistress named Kikyo."

"Sounds like you used up one of your nine lives." Naruto joked.

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Anyway I had found out that she had found me on the waters edge and brought me to her home, I had been unconscious for at least two weeks I tried to get up to go back to the village but I couldn't... she said I was still injured and I needed to stay for at least two to three more weeks. When I finally recovered I thanked her and left for the village but I wasn't able to find any survivors."

"Over the next twelve or so years I went from village to village looking for your mom with no luck, then one day I got a lead that she may be in Konohagakure so I came here only to find out she had been dead for four years, and the Kyubi had been sealed into her son. I followed you around for a while taking care of some of the assassination attempts against you, then I found out my old pupil might still be alive. "

"So you left to go search for her. What I don't get is why didn't you take me with you?" Naruto asked.

"I tried to get you to come with me remember, but Sarutobi had you convinced that you were going to be Hokage."

"Yeah, in hindsight I wish now that I would have taken you up on your offer." he said bitterly thinking about how his life in Konoha turned out.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Tsunades office xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sat heavily in her chair and sighed looking at the two men in front of her she was wondering what was so Important that she couldn't go to Naruto's apartment to drag him to the hospital.

**--Flashback--**

"_What the hell do you mean the gaki refuses to come to the hospital!" Tsunade yelled._

"_Calm down Tsunade-sama." Shizune said._

"_No I will not what does that baka think he's doing he could be seriously hurt, I'll go drag him here myself!"_

"_No Tsunade that can wait I need to discuss something urgent with you first."_

"_What could be more urgent than getting Naruto to the hosp-" She was silenced by her old sensei's glare._

**--End Flashback--**

"What do you mean Naruto knows who his parents were!?" The Godaime yelled.

The Sandaime looked at her with regret. "It seems that in his fight with Sasuke the suppression seal I had Jiraiya place on him was broken and his early memories came back."

"Suppression seal, what suppression seal?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "It was a year after you and Shizune had left the village Naruto was advancing at an incredible rate, and we were afraid of what the council might do if they new he was so advanced so we came up with a seal that would slow his learning, unfortunately it not only did that but it also stunted his mental capacity making him struggle to learn anything except when he's in extreme emotional distress."

"So his grades at the academy and his failing the exam twice was a result of the seal you placed on him, that still doesn't explain how he knows who his parents were."

"He has a photographic memory, he probably remembers the day of the sealing." Sarutobi said.

Tsunade looked at him in shock. 'Is he really that advanced?' she thought.

"We should probably talk to the gaki." Jiraiya said.

"I already tried he was so angry...I think we should give him a couple of days."

"I agree we'll give him a few days and we'll talk to him then." The blond kage said.

'Oh Naruto I hope you're alright.' She thought looking out the window.

xxxxxxxxxx Orochimaru's underground base in Otogakure xxxxxxxxxx

"The mission was a failure?...explain." he hissed dangerously.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said fearfully " It seems the Kyubi brat managed to defeat Sasuke, and the sound four were eliminated by the rest of the recovery team. Our spies in Konoha Tell me that Sasuke was brought back severely wounded, but Tsunade managed to heal him."

"I can not believe the Kyubi brat got in the way of another of my plans, He's become quite the thorn in my side...just like Minato was." He mumbled.

"Kabuto, we need to think of another plan to get the Uchiha brat. I want that damn sharingan...how have the experiments progressed?"

"We have good news Orochimaru-sama, we were able to add another year before you'll need to switch bodies, with more study of the shikon jewel shard we should be able to add more."

"Will I be able to use it with the container I've chosen as a back up since I didn't get Sasuke-kun.?"

"Hai." Kabuto responded.

"Good now I have four years, instead of three to plan ku.. ku.. ku."

What neither of them noticed was a red-haired, red eyed teen with black rimmed glasses was listening to their conversation.

'I have to send a message to Soifon-sama.' She thought as she left.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter for you guys. Yeah I decided to go with the name Soifon instead of Soi Fong because thats the way it appears in the manga. I made Soifon the main villain because I always thought she would have made one hell of a villain. The fight scene between her and Yoruichi was influenced by the manga


	3. Chapter 3

**BrownBag51-**Thanks this chapter should answer your question about Naruto leaving the village, and I don't know about parings..with me the story comes first.

**TheDon1023**-Yeah I guess there were a lot of flashbacks, but I had to show what Naruto is up against.

**Sharkteeth**- Yeah Soifon is a , but remember she is the big villain.

**Kit Onigri**- I'm glad you like the story I like dark fics to.

**Teen Witch**- Thanks for the review, Sorry I don't write Yaoi, Have nothing against it I just can't write it.

**To all you other people that reviewed chapters 1, and 2 thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The painful truth, and a change of heart pt3

xxxxxxxxxx Tsume no Kuni ( Land of Claw ) xxxxxxxxxx

Soifon was currently walking among the Sakura trees that littered the estate grounds she both loved and hated the feelings, and memories they brought up in her.

The times back in Seireitei ( court of pure souls ) when she was happy training with Yoruichi, and the promise she made as her mistress had laid her head on her lap under the light of the full moon.

_"I will always be by your side to protect you Yoruichi-sama ...Always."_

_"Yeah little bee, it's a promise." _

But that was all just a lie.

'Why wasn't I good enough...Why were Kukaku, her brothers, and Kushina worth so much that You would destroy your clan as well as my clans honor, and abandon the special forces... and me?'

It seems that nothing can free her from the pain of what Yoruichi did to her all those years ago...Not even Kushina's death all those years ago.

**--Flashback--**

_Soifon stood behind the dark priestess Tsubaki flanked by Lust, and Sloth as they stood outside an ancient tower just inside of fire country that lay decaying falling apart all but forgotten, but it wasn't just any tower it was a tower that held the most powerful of the Biju ( Tailed Beasts ) Kyubi no Kitsune, a beast of legend said to have been sealed away into a powerful slumber more than five hundred years ago._

"_What the hell is taking so long?" Lust blurted out in frustration._

"_Just be patient it will be open soon." Tsubaki spat in annoyance._

"_How are we supposed to control it once it's free?" Sloth asked._

"_Simple we're not." Soifon spat._

"_W-What do you mean we're not!" Lust yelled fearing what it may do to them._

"_It's simple really the Biju are forces of nature you can't control them unless their sealed into a host, all we have to do is let the demon loose, and let it ravage fire country, it will keep going on it's rampage until it reaches our target." The Chinese woman replied._

_Suddenly Tsubaki's eyes snapped open._

"_Open demonic gate...come forth dark lord...awaken and exact your revenge!" She yelled._

_The doors flew open and a demonic chakra crept out..it was ancient, and malevolent...it was the lord of the Biju._

_Just as the demonic energy started to take shape Soifon performed a one handed seal and the four women disappeared into a swirling black vortex that opened up behind them._

_Over the next two days the demon would ravage fire country, the Feudal Lord sent samurai, and archers to try and stop it but it was no use it was just to powerful._

_xxxxxxxxxx Konohagakure hospital xxxxxxxxxx_

_It had been almost two days since Kushina had given birth to Naruto she was still weak from the complications of labor._

_Suddenly she opened her eyes as she felt something jump on her stomach "W-Who are you" she asked weakly._

"_Oh Kushina-chan I'm so disappointed that you don't remember me...I'm the one you and the rest of that vermin stole my mistress Yoruichi from."_

"_Soifon" Kushina gasped._

_The Chinese woman narrowed her eyes. "So you do remember me, I've spent a lot of time traveling the shinobi world tracking you down...Imagine my surprise when I found out not only were you engaged to the Hokage, but you were also pregnant."_

"_You were the one who destroyed Whirlpool, and killed Kukaku, and Yoruichi?" She hissed._

"_Yes I did kill Kukaku, and her brothers but Yoruichi is very much alive, but don't worry she'll be dead as soon as I find her." Soifon said with a smirk._

"_T-Thats impossible I saw the destruction, I searched for survivors and never found her...She's still alive." Kushina whispered the last part._

_Soifon's eyes filled with mirth. "Yes she is, and to think you gave up on her so easily."_

_Kushina's eyes filled with hatred as she looked up into Soifon's eyes, and spat in her face._

_Soifon wiped the spit off her face and stabbed Kushina with her stinger._

_ "Now Kushina that wasn't very nice." She said as she watched the butterfly mark appear._

_Soifon watched as the poison started to take effect "Surely you've heard about the demon thats been attacking fire country, the one that no one seems to be able to stop." _

_Kushina glared at the petite woman that was strattled on top of her._

_The Chinese woman pulled out a scroll. "Tell me Kushina...Do you know what this is?"_

"_T-That's the scroll of the Shiki Fujin ( Dead Consuming Demon Seal )."_

"_Why yes it is, and it will mysteriously find its way into your fiancées scroll library...you do realize that to perform the Shiki Fujin He will need an infant..." Soifon smirked "... and how many infants have been born lately?" _

_Kushina's eyes widened. "Naruto-kun, no I won't allow him to use my son."_

"_Very good Kushina-chan, but you won't be alive to object." Soifon said coldly. _

" _Anyway do you know what happens to the mortal that performs it?"_

_Kushina gasped. "Minato-kun...no." _

"_Yes, but thats not all It doesn't just summon any Shinigami it summons the captain of the first squad, and general of the Gotei 13 Shigekuni Yamamoto himself. When he tries to preform the Shiki Fujin he won't know the boy is part Shinigami."_

"_Final question what happens when a Shinigami tries to fuse a demon with another Shinigami?"_

"_The souls of the summoner, and Shinigami he summoned are violently mix and explode destroying both." ( the bright lite Naruto saw when he had the memory flash. )_

"_Good and as you know Yamamoto was the only one keeping the separate factions of the Gotei 13 from entering a civil war, and without him Seireitei ( Court of pure souls ) will tear itself apart and that destruction will eventually spread to the rest of Soul Society." Soifon calmly explained._

"_But it doesn't make since why would you want to see the Gotei 13 destroyed?"_

"_Tell me something what did you think would happen when Yoruichi was exiled? The central 46 decided since the Fon family was a minor clan once loyal to the Shihouin family that we were a possible threat and had us split from the rest of the special forces, and tried to eliminate us." _

"_But why have a demon sealed into my son?"_

"_Thats quite simple when that boy reaches eighteen he'll completely merge with it... do the math powerful human plus Shinigami plus Kyubi equals..."_

"_Oh no." Kushina gasped._

"_Yes an almost unstoppable weapon that I will wield. I plan on letting the boy suffer as a jinchuuriki in this pathetic village he will slowly grow spiteful and hateful."_

"_Like you." Kushina snarled._

_Soifon glared at her. "You helped make me this way..so I'll return the favor. Anyway I'll come to rescue him, and gain his trust by telling him about his dear mother, and together we'll bring order to Soul Society, and then when he's outlived his usefulness I'll eliminate him."_

"_Please Soifon don't do this...I'm begging you don't do this to my family." Kushina pleaded._

_Soifon narrowed her eyes as she continued to look down on the woman. "Pathetic I expected more from you." She then plunged her stinger into the same spot she had hit before._

"_Naruto-kun, Minato-kun noo." The red-haired woman said with great sadness as she died...heart broken in her hospital bed as she thought of what would become of her family._

_Soifon slowly got up once the butterfly marks receded along with the blood, and the wounds healed signifying Kushina's death she then performed a one handed seal and a black vortex opened._

"_Now to find Yoruichi." She said as she vanished into it._

_When morning came a nurse walked in to discover Kushina had died during the night, and with out any evidence to the contrary it was declared she died from complications of child birth. _

**--End Flashback--**

Soifon was brought out of her memories when she notice a black crow came out of a black vortex that opened in the sky.

'What's this a message from Karin she's not suppose to report unless it's an emergency.' She thought.

Taking the scroll out of the pouch on the ravens back she began to read it.

"So Naruto beat an Uchiha did he...impressive." She said to herself, but her eyes narrowed as she read the next part... "What!...Orochimaru has a shikon jewel shard."

With that she went to have a talk with Tsubaki.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha three days after Naruto, and the recovery teams return xxxxxxxxxx

With Yoruichi's help Naruto was healing at a rapid pace, he would be able to travel in a couple of days.

After his display when he had returned from the mission, no one had bothered him which had given him plenty of time to think things over he came to a very sad conclusion...the Leaf village, and it's people simply weren't worth fighting for.

Suddenly Naruto was taken out of his thoughts as Yoruichi came through the window then changed into her human form.

"Well Naruto I have a way you can leave the village whether they want to let you or not." She said.

"How's that possible I didn't think you could just resign and leave?"

"It's quite simple I did some research and found out that all you need is to have completed one SS-ranked mission."

"Well thats all well and good but I haven't had an SS-ranked mission."

Yoruichi let out a exasperated sigh. "I thought you were suppose to be getting smarter after that seal had been destroyed."

Naruto simply chose to glare at her, but said nothing.

"Look gaki you have completed an SS-ranked mission, what do you think they classified the mission to retrieve Tsunade as?"

"Wait Jiraiya told me the mission was only S-ranked...That teme owes me some money." Naruto growled.

"Who cares at least you can finally get out of this damn village and not worry about hunter-nin."

"Yeah...well that's all well and good but who's to say Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya can even be trusted to let me leave?...I mean their not exactly the most trustworthy bunch."

Yoruichi grinned, "Easy with this." She said happily as she threw a scroll to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he read it. "T-This is"

"Yep, seems your father left you a scroll as proof you were his child I took some of your blood after helping you heal a little more, and changing your bandages and used it to open a hidden safe in the Hokage's office... turns out it was hidden behind his picture."

"How did you know where it was?"

"I was once the leader of the special forces I know how to sneak in and out of places without being detected I had been shadowing Sarutobi before you went on your mission to retrieve Tsunade he opened that safe a few times, but I wasn't able to... turns out I needed your blood."

"How is this gonna help again?"

"First thing I have to teach you is always have a backup plan. If they won't let you leave even if you can legally, then tell Sarutobi to check your fathers safe. If they ask you where it is tell them that it's somewhere safe and if they won't let you go then you'll send it with a sample of your blood to the Fire lord, and say you'd love to see how he feels about the way his nephew was treated."

"Nice... I'll just go to Tsunade's office and resign now." He said.

"No if I know how they think, and I think I do they will call for you, all you have to do is be patient."

The next day an ANBU appeared in his apartment, and stared for a second at the black cat that was next to Naruto on his couch.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you demon." He spat before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"God I can't wait to get away from these dumb ass bigots." he said to the feline.

"**Just remember what we discussed about how to handle the meeting Naruto." **

He saluted mockingly, and then left for the meeting.

**"Yup, just like his mother." **She said amusedly remembering her friend.

xxxxxxxxxx Amegakure ( Village hidden in Rain ) xxxxxxxxxx

Pain was furious as he walked through the Akatsuki base to go look at Zetsu's corpse, he had managed to barely make it back to report.

He looked at Konan. "What the hell happened?!" He yelled.

She looked at him with her usual cold expression. "It would appear he was attacked by demon-nin..."

"His corpse is all cut up and missing an arm, it looks like he was attacked by a wind user." He said.

"You didn't let me finish, he reported before he died that they were lead by Kagura." she replied.

He clinched his fists in fury. "That Demoness bitch!" Pain shouted. "What of his ring?"

"I would assume that she took it... it seems his shikon jewel shard is also gone."

" This changes everything we'll have to change our plans tell the other members to return to base we'll have to resume our hunt for the other jinchuuriki in a few years once we've figured out a strategy for dealing with Kagura, and her demon nins." Pain said.

'Damn it not now... I'm so close.' He thought as he watched Konan leave.

xxxxxxxxxx Udon no Kuni ( Land of Udon ) xxxxxxxxxx

The demoness Kagura sat in the throne room of her castle as her blood red eyes looked at the Akatsuki ring, and the jewel shard she had in her hand.

'Once I have gathered all the rings, and shards of the shikon jewel..I will finally rule this world.' She thought as she licked her blood red lips in anticipation.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Tsunade's office xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto calmly walked into the office and looked at the three with cold emotionless eyes.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tsunade sitting behind her desk flanked by Jiraiya, and Sarutobi.

Tsunade was saddened by the fact he didn't call her by her nickname, as well as his coldness.

"Yes Naruto please take a seat." She said as she made a gesture with her right hand.

"Naruto I wanted to explain about the suppression seal that I had Jiraiya place on you..."

He was stopped by Naruto's raised hand. "That's alright Sandaime-sama theres no need to explain...you just didn't want anyone to know that the great Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage had a demon half breed for a son so you placed a seal on me to prevent me from remembering."

"Naruto that's not true." Sarutobi said.

"Naruto." Jiraiya interrupted. "How did the seal break?"

"Well thats simple Jiraiya-sama." He flinched at the honorific. "It happened when my so called best friend stuck a Chidori through my chest."

Naruto remained cold as he saw the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Naruto that can't be you wouldn't have been able to survive even with Kyubi." Tsunade said.

"Oh really?" Naruto said lifting up his shirt to show the scars on his chest.

"Tell me Tsunade-sama you know damn well with my healing rate thanks to the Kyubi that theres only a hand full of jutsu that are strong enough to leave scars on me." Naruto spat as he saw her flinch.

"Listen Naruto his enemies would have come after you and tried to assassinate you." Sarutobi explained.

"And if the council found out you were so advanced they may have tried to turn you in to a weapon, or have you killed." Jiraiya chimed in.

"Oh and I suppose it was so much better to let the villagers attack, and try to kill me instead?" Naruto asked getting annoyed with their excuses.

"What about the law I passed, didn't it help, and what about the money I gave you for housing, and food?" Sarutobi asked.

"Gee you've come to the hospital to see me how many times Sarutobi-sama, and the only place that would rent to me was a slum, and how good do you think I ate when the only food I could get was old?" Naruto asked in return.

'Thank god for Ichiraku Ramen or I would have starved to death a long time ago.' he thought.

"Naruto I know your upset but you have to understand it was tough on all of us." Tsunade said with sorrowful eyes.

"Really Hokage-sama how long did you suffer..it must have been torcher all those years of getting piss drunk, and gambling." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto thats enough!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Look Naruto we're all sorry, but the way your acting is not the way your father would have wanted." Sarutobi said.

They were taken aback by the look of sheer fury in the boys eyes. "You know quite frankly I don't give a rats ass what that teme ( bastard ) would want!" Naruto bellowed.

"Naruto, thats no way to talk about your father...after all you're his legacy." Tsunade said sadly.

"Let's get one thing strait right here right now...I'm Uzumaki Kushina's legacy, not his... as far as I'm concerned I have no love for the teme that would throw away his own son to protect a bunch of bigots." He growled.

Not wanting to anger Naruto any more Tsunade decided to get to the point. "Naruto we have decided that you need to get away from the village for a while. Jiraiya is going to take you on a training trip."

"Your right Tsunade-sama I plan on getting out of this village, but not on a training trip."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sarutobi asked not liking where this was going.

"Tsunade-sama I Uzumaki Naruto here by resign my commission as a Ninja of Konohagakure effective immediately." He formally announced making all three gasp.

"Naruto you can't just do that there are rules, and regulations, like completing an SS-ranked mission." Sarutobi said.

"Oh I'm quite aware Sarutobi-sama...I've completed an SS-ranked mission." Naruto replied

"Really when?" Jiraiya asked.

"Simple when I went with you to retrieve Tsunade-sama, by the way I'm disappointed that you cheated me out of some of my pay." Naruto said looking at Jiraiya.

"Naruto I won't allow you to leave your to emotional right now." Tsunade said looking at him.

"Unbelievable after all the crap I've put up with you intend to keep me in this village, do you really want to handle it this way?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." The Godaime said seriously.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Fine I didn't want it to turn out this way but you've forced my hand."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sarutobi-sama have you checked the safe behind th Yondaime's picture?"

The Sandaime gasped and ran over to the safe, he then bit his thumb and smeared his blood on it when his blood disappeared the door opened.

"Naruto what have you done with the scroll?!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Don't worry it's in a safe place, my lineage will remain a secret..as long as you let me leave."

"Naruto, this is a dangerous game your playing..." Tsunade said deadly serious. "...I would hate to see this end badly for you."

Picking up on the slightly veiled threat he replied. "Trust me if anything happens to me the scroll will become public Knowledge...Look all I wanted to do is leave this ungrateful village using the proper laws of the leaf but you don't seem to want to abide by them, so if you don't want the fire lord finding out how this village treated his nephew then you will let-me-go." Naruto said sternly.

Tsunade, and Naruto looked into each others eyes...brown met blue.

"Fine give me your hitai-ate ( forehead protector )." She said holding out her hand.

"Tsunade what are you doing?" Sarutobi asked not wanting to lose Minato's legacy.

"You know what will happen to the village if the fire lord finds out that we've been hiding his nephew." She replied.

Naruto started to get up to hand her his hitai-ate. "Naruto you know once you leave the village you'll never be allowed to come back?" Tsunade said taking his hitai-ate

"Yeah I know." He replied.

"What about wanting to be Hokage?" She asked.

"That was before I knew how you people, and this village really are." He said taking off the necklace she gave him, and handed it to her shocking everyone.

He started to walk out the door, but stopped right before he reached the Knob to open it.

"You know it took fifteen years, and a Chidori to the chest to finally figure out that this village just ain't worth fighting for." With that he opened the door and left.

Two days later on a cloudy overcast day he walked out the front gates with a black cat following him, and a duffel bag draped over his right shoulder never to return.

* * *

Well theres chapter 3


	4. The aftermath, and the plot thickens

**BrownBag51**-About Naruto hating his father, wouldn't you I mean his whole life he's had the great Yondaime Hokage thrown in his face only to find out he was sacrificed by his own father for what he sees as people who aren't worth it. About not being able to tell the village I wanted to do something different in this story, plus I needed a way that was some what plausible to get him out without having hunter-nin on his ass, but the village may find out later anyway.

He will be strong after all he's playing with the big boys, he'll train for it though. As for the Sannin, and the 3rd Naruto won't go on a revenge kick..basically as far as Naruto's concerned they can go f- themselves. Finally Akatsuki in this fic might have bitten off more than they can chew...he may not get the chance to go after them.

**mpc797**-yeah when they finally find out how his mother died he's gonna go ape shit on her ass

**To everyone else who reviewed chapter 3 thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The aftermath, and the plot thickens

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hospital xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was sitting by Sasuke's bedside her jade eyes watching the Uchiha coldly. 'I can't believe that stupid demon couldn't even do this right, they were suppose to kill each other damn it, what am I suppose to do now?' She thought as all her plans were now in jeopardy.

She was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of someone entering the room.

"How is he doing Sakura-san?" Shizune asked as she took his medical chart from the foot of his bed.

"He's the same Shizune-san. Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"No, but Tsunade-sama thinks he'll be up in a couple of days...maybe a week."

"Oh..alright." She said almost disappointedly, Shizune caught her tone, but wrote it of as stress.

"So how is Naruto doing?"

Shizune dropped the chart that was in her hands. "Ah...Sakura-san about Naruto... He's fine as far as I know...He's well you see he's not in the village anymore.." She said as she picked the chart up off the floor.

"Not in the village what do you mean not in the village?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Was he kicked out for what happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"No, no nothing like that." Shizune replied trying to calm the pink haired kunoichi. "He resigned his commission and left a few days ago." Shizune said regretfully.

"B-But why would he leave, what about being Hokage, what about team seven?"

"The team structures will have to be reevaluated by Tsunade-sama I'm sure she will fill you in on the details when she meets with you all eventually."

"I'll leave you and Sasuke alone." Shizune said giving Sakura time alone with her thoughts.

Once the door closed Sakura went back to her earlier thoughts 'Well that's interesting I never thought Uzumaki would just leave like that. I guess that takes care of one of my problems.'

"Now what to do with you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked out loud right before she got up to leave.

xxxxxxxxxx Secrete under ground bunker Konoha Forest xxxxxxxxxx

Danzo was standing in front of one of his most trusted root members her pearl white pupiless eyes slightly looking down as she kneeled on one knee before him.

"Hinata report." He ordered.

"Hai Danzo-sama, It seems that Uzumaki has resigned his commission as a leaf-nin as of a few days ago." Hinata reported.

"Any reason for the sudden change of heart?" The one armed man asked suspiciously.

"It seems what ever happened to him during his fight with the Uchiha made him question his loyalty to the village, It also seems as though he was terribly upset with the Sandaime, and the remaining Sannin."

"Interesting what are your thoughts on what he may do now that he's left the village? I mean it has been your mission for root to shadow him and gather intel since before the academy." Danzo stated.

"Well Danzo-sama It is my opinion that if he was willing to resign it surely means that he has given up on the village, and is probably of no consequence any longer...how ever I never anticipated that he would be willing to leave to begin with so my assumptions may be off." Hinata responded.

"Interesting I'm surprised that Sarutobi, and Tsunade would let him leave freely I wonder..."

He was interrupted by Sakura as she burst in through the door angrily making Hinata instantly stand to face the possible threat.

"Ah Sakura-san you've gotten so much better at hiding your chakra signature, how nice of you to visit me." He said amusedly.

"Cut the crap Danzo...we need to talk." The pink-haired kunoichi said looking at Hinata.

Hinata turned around to look at Danzo who simply gave her a curt nod signifying that it was alright to leave them alone, as Hinata walked out she locked eyes with Sakura for a split second you could see the hatred that existed between the two kunoichi.

When the door clicked shut Sakura spoke. "I don't trust her she's spent to much time around that demon Uzumaki...I think she might have become corrupted by him."

"Now Sakura-san I can assure you that she is one of my most loyal root agents, now what have you come to talk to me about?" He asked not wanting to hear her rant about Hinata as he was well aware of their hatred for each other.

"Have you heard the demon left a few days ago?"

"Yes Hinata just gave me the report, she also mentioned that he was very upset when he returned from the retrieval mission."

"Yes especially with the Sandaime, what I don't understand is what could have happened between the two I never thought Uzumaki would ever act that way."

"What ever it was that made him leave doesn't matter now because it's one less obstacle for you." Danzo stated.

"Yes." Sakura agreed as she thought about it a little. "But theres still the Uchiha, they failed to kill each other as I had hoped they would...how am I suppose to get him out of the way. The villagers are completely blind, and think that because he has that blasted sharingan that he can do no wrong."

"Don't worry Sakura-san that is a simple matter, remember that the Ninja of the village are not controlled by the villagers, or the village council their controlled by the Shinobi council. I will wager that with the Uchiha brats current actions that neither Tsunade, nor Sarutobi would vote to go easy on him...not to mention that several clan heirs were also hurt by his actions."

"Yes but what about Sarutobi's old teammates Homura, and Koharu they love the Uchiha."

"That is true but I will put forth a motion to strip the Uchiha of his Ninja status and have his Tenketsu sealed by an Hyuga I'll simply push the fact that he was willing to abandon the village to join Oto They'll side with me, besides their only real interest is in breeding the Uchiha not in Sasuke." Danzo replied.

"It seems you have thought of everything Danzo. Do you have any ideas as to how I can ingratiate myself to the elder council, village council, and the people?"

"Well Sakura-chan I have been giving it some thought and I think you should become the Godaime, Tsunade's apprentice."

"Mmm that might be a good move as the Godaime's apprentice it would put me in a much better position to be appointed as her successor, and if I should run across my old teammate Uzumaki...

Well once I've gained knowledge of how to use her chakra enhanced strength what better way to be loved by the villagers than to walk through the front gates with his broken lifeless body slung over my shoulder." The pink-haired kunoichi replied as she started to leave.

"I hope when you become Hokage that you won't forget your friends?" He asked.

"Don't worry Danzo when I'm made Rokudaime you along with root will be at my right hand." She said as she left.

Danzo had a confident smirk on his face. 'Excellent all my pawns are in place.' He thought as he too left.

xxxxxxxxxx Tsume no Kuni ( Land of Claw ) xxxxxxxxxx

Soifon had been talking with Tsubaki working on strategy to get the shikon jewel shard.

She was going through the hole thing in her mind. 'How the hell does a normal human get a hold of a shikon jewel shard?' She could only be thankful that he hasn't yet unlocked it's full potential.

She sent for more info from Karin what she learned shocked her. Apparently Orochimaru was once a member of a group of S-class nukenin called Akatsuki and it seems that he may have acquired the shard through them so that means each one of them might have a shard.

'How the hell did such a group go unnoticed by me for so long, maybe I should send someone to check on my favorite jinchuuriki.' She thought as she sent for Lust.

"You wanted to see me Soifon-sama?"

"Yes Lust I have a mission for you, I want you to go to Konoha and see how Naruto-kun is doing."

"What that's it you want me to spy on your boyfriend? Why don't you send Sloth, or Tsubaki...hell I'm sure one of your random nins could do it."

Soifon gritted her teeth as her eyes started to glow, to Lust it was as if the petite Chinese woman suddenly towered over her as she released a massive wave of spiritual pressure making the Homunculus fall to her hands, and knees panting with sweat dripping off of her pale delicate skin.

"You will do it because I ordered you to." Soifon hissed.

Soifon then walked over, and crouched down in front of the fallen woman cupping her hand under Lust's chin lifting her face to meet her gaze.

"Do not forget your place Lust my patience has limits... you would do well not to forget that."

All the Homunculus could do was look at her mistress, her purple slitted eyes pulsing with fear.

Soifon let the womans chin go as she stood up to go to the mansion, but paused looking back at Lust still on her hands and knees panting. "I expect you to be gone within the hour." She then continued heading back.

xxxxxxxxxx Amegakure ( Village hidden in Rain ) xxxxxxxxxx

They were all gathered in the Akatsuki base it isn't very often that all the members were called back from their primary mission so they figured it must be serious.

Pain walked in to the main hall fallowed closely by Konan they stopped in front of the group Pain eying each remaining member carefully.

"Zetsu was killed several days ago." Pain told the other members.

There were murmurs among the group.

"Was it Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"No, it was not Orochimaru...it was a new threat a demoness named Kagura, and her demon-nins."

"Demons." Kisame scoffed. "We capture demons all the time, why should we be afraid of this Kagura, and these demon nins?"

"First of all we only capture Biju, and jinchuuriki as far as respective power goes the Biju may be extremely powerful, but its tempered by the fact that they are basically wild beasts... they can't think or make strategies to take advantage of that power. The jinchuuriki simply do not fully know how to harness the Biju's full potential thats why we have the shikon jewel shards to control that potential."

"Kagura, and her demon-nins on the other hand are a totally different matter they are far more intelligent, and have full control over their powers." Pain explained.

"So what's the plan leader-sama?" Hidan asked.

"Since I don't think we can beat all the demon nins, and Kagura...not to mention others may now know about the jewel shards. I think we should all disband, and go our separate ways for a few years until I can think of something."

"But won't that leave us more vulnerable, leaving us to get picked off one at a time?" Kakuzu asked.

"It would seem we have no choice." Konan said in her usual cold tone. "It's either we split up now and have a fighting chance to reconvene at a later date or we fall."

"Man I don't collect enough bounties to put up with this shit." Kakuzu spat in frustration.

"It's always about money with you." Hidan snapped.

"Why don't you go and wine to your god Jashin ( evil god )." Kakuzu snapped back at his partner.

"Enough!" Pain yelled. "We have got to split to survive those are the cold hard facts, I hope we'll be able to assemble in a few years... if there are any of us left."

With that the Akatsuki temporarily disbanded, and went their separate ways.

After a few minutes they were all gone except for Itachi who was deep in thought. 'I have to send a message to Jiraiya-sama about this he thought before summoning a small toad.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Tsunade's office xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sat heavily in her chair going over the current situation in her head. It had been a little over a week since Naruto had resigned.

The people, and council seem to be happy to have their demon gone.

'I can't believe how they've treated Minato's son, but that still doesn't justify him threatening us...me. Then theres Sarutobi, and Jiraiya hiding such things from me.' She thought bitterly.

She was taken out of her musings by a knock at the door. "Come in"

The door opened revealing Haruno Sakura. "Hello Sakura what can I do for you today?" She asked.

Bowing deeply she said. "I would like you to train me Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked at her sadly, in the course of a weak she lost her entire team one boy a traitor who will be stripped of his rank, the other a boy who had just given up on the village on her...on them, and a Sensei who never really should have been one in the first place.

"I'm sorry Sakura." She said regretfully. "But I don't think I would be a good teacher for you."

She was taken aback when the girl looked back up at her with tears, and determination in her eyes.

"Please Tsunade-sama it was all my fault... all of it. If I had been stronger, if I had taken my job as a kunoichi seriously maybe I could have stopped Sasuke then and there, and he wouldn't have been stripped of his ninja status, maybe Naruto wouldn't have resigned. Please I beg of you train me."

Tsunade was shocked she never thought Sakura had it in her she thought she only cared about herself and the Uchiha. "All right Sakura I will train you, but you will have to take this seriously."

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed as she bowed once more and left the room. 'Maybe she'll be a good apprentice.' The buxom Kage thought.

Sakura walked out of the Hokage's office with a cold smirk on her face. 'I can't believe it was that easy to manipulate the old hag.' She thought.

What she didn't notice was Shizune watching her suspiciously. 'what are you up to Sakura-san?'

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hyuga compound xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was in the private dojo currently destroying several training dummies.

"What's the matter sister?" Hanabi asked concerned.

Slightly panting from the intense workout. "With Naruto gone, and Sasuke stripped of his status theres no one to challenge her for the Hokage title." Hinata spat angrily.

"Why would Danzo-sama back some one like Sakura-san to become Hokage?"

"He thinks she will be his willing puppet, but he doesn't understand she's much more dangerous than people give her credit for."

"I don't like it anymore than you do Hinata, but as long as she has the support of Danzo, she has the support of root...he is the leader after all."

Hinata looked at her sister with cold eyes and said. "Maybe its time root had a new leader."

With that she walked out leaving a shocked Hanabi.

xxxxxxxxxx Small village edge of fire country xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, and Yoruichi in her cat form were walking down a dirt road that lead into the village.

"What are we doing here, why couldn't we just have gone to Nami no Kuni ( Land of Waves )?" Naruto asked.

"**Two reasons, one from what I here you would be too recognizable there...two we're going to hopefully meet the second member of your team." **The feline replied.

"And who would that be?" Naruto asked.

"**A girl who looks about your age, but she's much older her name is Inoue Orihime. I need you to go and check into an Inn it may take a while to find her so after that just look around the village I'm sure you'll find something to keep you occupied."**

"Sure what ever I'll see you later." He said as they separated and Naruto went to find an Inn.

Ten minutes later Naruto had found a modest Inn where they could stay for a few of days.

"Hello my name is Emina, and welcome to the Fugal Inn how may I help you?"

"Yes I'd like a room please."

"And how many in your party?"

Naruto thought for a second 'Well I can save money if I say it's just me, hell Yoruichi stays in her cat form most of the time anyway.'

"Just me."

"Please sign the registry." Naruto decided to use an alias.

Emina turned the book around so she could read the name. " Thank you Aizen Sosuke I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Oh I'm sure I will..Thanks."

A half hour later Naruto decided to leave the Inn to go and explore the village after a few minutes of wandering he came to a small restaurant.

"May I help you?" a waitress asked.

"Yes I'd like a bowl of miso ramen please."

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve ramen."

Naruto frowned 'great, just great.' He thought.

"Well could I just have some Dango, and green tea then thank you."

"Sure thing" she replied.

A few minutes later Naruto was calmly eating his dango while deep in thought.

'I can't figure out why I can't seem communicate with the fur ball lately ever since that fight with the damn Uchiha..ha their probably throwing him a parade. Maybe Yoruichi-san can help me figure it out.

He was taken out of his musings when he saw a girl about his age with orange-brown hair, bangs tucked behind her ears, and strange looking hairpins, what caught his eye though was the fact that three big guys fallowed her out with huge grins on their faces.

Naruto got up and left some money on the table with a tip for the waitress and fallowed them.

The girl turned into an alley, and the three guys fallowed in behind her Naruto wasn't far behind when he too entered the alley.

Well look at what we got here If it isn't our favorite demon hunting bitch...Kagura-sama's put quite a bounty in your head.

'Demon hunter' Naruto thought.

Suddenly their skin started to stretch and peel as a scale like armer burst through and their finger grew in to long dagger like claws.

The girl noticed Naruto standing there gawking. "What the hell are you doing baka get the hell out of here!"

Just as she yelled for him to get out one of the demons turned around and started speeding towards him, only one thought went through Naruto's mind.

'Son of a bitch...'

* * *

Well heres chapter 4 hope you like it. About the council basically in this story they think Naruto's worthless so they don't care that he's gone. As for Danzo in my story he prefers to run things from the shadows.


	5. Baptism by fire, and the search begins

**BrownBag51**-No problem always happy to answer some questions. About Tsunade, you have to understand that she is very emotional, and it broke her heart for Naruto to turn his back on her and the village, so she's vulnerable my version of Sakura is a born manipulator. Shizune may try to help, or she too might be manipulated. Sakura does think that once she gains Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength she could kill Naruto, but remember she has no real idea of how strong he is..hell Naruto doesn't even know how strong he is yet.

About Orihime, thanks I needed to bring in someone who can heal Naruto, and I like her powers. And about Sasuke you'll have to read the story to find out what happens to him.

**Death Incarnate**-Yeah my stories always end up kinda dark. thanks for the review.

**To everyone else who reviewed chapter 4 thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Baptism by fire, and the search begins

xxxxxxxxxx Alley Small village edge of fire country xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto quickly jumped to the side expecting the demon to run past him, but to his surprise instead of passing by him it instantly stopped in front of him spun around, and slammed it's powerful forearm with it's scale like armor into Naruto's chest sending him flying through the alley's brick wall.

"Oh no!" Orihime shouted concerned , but as she was about to run and help him she was blocked by the two remaining demons.

"**Where do you think you're going bitch... we'll make you pay for all of our brethren that you've killed."** One of the demon nins spat.

"**Yeah I'm gonna enjoy hearing your screams."** The other demon continued.

Orihime narrowed her Grey eyes and scowled, jumping back taking a fighting stance.

"Tsubaki!" She yelled suddenly the hairpin on the right side of her head glowed, and a strange arrow like creature flew out speeding toward her enemies.

"Koten Zanshun! ( Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield )" A thin barrier formed on either side of it.

"I reject thee!" Her anger strengthened the technique as it sped toward one of the demons slicing through the front of it's armored chest, cutting through it's heart. Black demon blood sprayed everywhere as it exited through it's back.

The remaining demon nin swiped it with it's dagger-like claws managing to tear a notch in Tsubaki's wing causing him to go off track and hit the alley wall.

"**Damn you!"** the demon-nin spat as he wiped his comrades blood off of his face, and charged her.

"Hinagiku, Lilly, Baigon!" She yelled jumping back, putting even more space between her and the raging demon nin.

"Santen Kesshun! ( Three Sacred Links Shield )" They formed a triangle that acted as a barrier that repelled the demons attack.

"**Damn it drop this damn barrier so I can rip you apart!"**

"Um...No." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes making the demon nin even angrier, then noticing Tsubaki recover, and start to hover again she tapped into her anger once more.

"Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun!" She yelled.

This time she managed to pierce the demons shoulder making it scream in pain.

Suddenly an explosion came from inside the building Naruto had been knocked into earlier, slightly distracting Orihime weakening the shield letting the demon punch through knocking her into the wall where she bounced off, and hit the ground.

Shaking her head slightly to regain her barrings she looked up to see the demon-nin running towards her.

"**I'm gonna tear that pretty little face of your's off."** It spat with it's claws raised.

"Byakurai! ( White Lightning )" Yoruichi yelled as she stood atop one of the buildings pointing her finger at the advancing demon shooting a concentrated bolt of lightning out of it.

"**Ahhhh!" **The demon yelled as it was incinerated easily now that it's skin had been pierced.

Yoruichi jumped down next to Orihime.

"Are you alright?" The dark-skinned woman asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Yoruichi-san, it's been awhile."

"Yeah Orihime, it has still fighting demons I see."

Just then she remembered the boy who was knocked through the wall.

"Oh no... there was this blond kid who was attacked." She said getting up. "We have to help hi-"

But before she could finish they both heard a shout of "Rasengan! ( Spiraling Sphere )"...

Naruto lifted his head looking up from the ground having just been knocked through the alley wall into what looked like an old warehouse the only light in the building was coming in through two old windows, and the hole that Naruto's body had made in the wall.

He rolled over onto his side, got onto his hands and knees slowly stood shakily, then turned to look at the scaled demon-nin as it slowly approached him.

"**Stupid Ningen ( Human ), do you really think you can go toe to toe with a demon?"** It asked mockingly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes crossing his hands into a familiar T shape, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! ( Shadow Clone Technique ) suddenly thirty Naruto's popped into existence.

The demon gave a fanged grin and motioned to the clones to attack it.

The clones took out their kunai and ran toward the demon they all jumped on him at the same time trying to pierce it's scale-like armor with their kunai..but it was no use his skin was too strong.

The demon nin laughed as it threw Naruto's shadow clones off of him, and used his dagger-like claws to decimate the small shadow clone army.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as he could swear he saw flashes of memories from his destroyed clones, but he shook it off as possibly a concussion from having been knocked through the wall.

The next thing he knew he was being held off the ground by the hands of the demon nin, as he was grasping at it's arms, struggling to breath.

"**Well that was rather pathetic Ningen I some how expected a better fight."** The demon-nin mocked.

Naruto eyes started to glow red, his teeth turned into fangs and his nails grew into claws he then grabbed the demon nins arm with both hands, bringing his knees up to his chest, and kicked his legs out with all the force he could muster slamming both feet into the demons chest propelling himself out of the demons grip, and backwards through the air.

He spun his body around in mid air launching a Kunai with an explosive tag rapt around it's handle at the demons chest he landed skidding backwards on his feet several feet away as the kunai hit the demons chest and exploded.

Naruto looked at the cloud of smoke with a confident smirk thinking that he had killed the demon, but to his surprise when the smoke cleared he saw that he had only managed to tear a hole in it's scale-like armor.

'Shit that should have blown it to pieces, what will it take to kill this damn thing.' Naruto thought angrily.

Looking down at his damaged chest the demons black eyes narrowed.

"**You'll pay for that Ningen!" **It yelled as it charged Naruto who barely managed to roll out of the way even with Kyubi's chakra making the demons clawed hand miss and get stuck in the floor.

Naruto then stood up, and quickly ran toward the demon with a charged Rasengan slamming it into the damaged part of the demon-nins chest making the demon fly backwards into a stack of heavy crates that fell on him.

He stared at the crates for a moment to make sure the demon didn't get back up, when he saw black demon blood seep out from beneath the crates he let out a sigh of relief as the Kyubi chakra receded, he then started coughing, and spat up some blood.

"Naruto!" He heard someone yell as his vision darkened and he fell face first unconscious.

"What, you know him?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, he's Kushina's son."

Orihime had a look of pure shock on her face. "Really, where did you find him...how has he been doing?"

"Look I'll answer your questions later, but first we have to get him somewhere safe."

"We can go to the Inn I've been staying at, I'll heal him there" Orihime suggested.

With that Yoruichi picked Naruto up and slung him over her shoulder and they all disappeared into thin air.

xxxxxxxxxx Udon no Kuni ( Land of Udon ) xxxxxxxxxx

Kagura wasn't to surprised that they were defeated as they were some of her weaker demon nin after all she needed her stronger nins to hunt down the Akatsuki. What did surprise her however was that the blond gaki demonstrated demonic attributes her curiosity was piqued by what she had just seen through her sister, Kanna's demonic mirror.

"Well that was interesting." She commented.

"I recognize Orihime, and Yoruichi...but who was that blond gaki...this Naruto I think Yoruichi called him? He's not a normal Ningen, maybe our dear Miko ( shaman woman ) can shed some light on who our newest enemy is." With that she left the throne room followed closely by her sister.

They walked through the corridors deep beneath the castle that lead to the dungeons, once they entered they turned left and walked down a dark hallway leading to their destination the only visible light being the candles that were hung every six feet or so on the dungeon walls.

As Kagura opened the old rusted metal door her senses were assaulted by the horrid stench of the young Miko, it had been nearly one hundred and fifty years since Kagura had imprisoned the girl keeping her alive using a specially altered shikon jewel shard that the girl could not purify, it also managed to hide her soul from Kikyo.

Over the years she had made the girl relive the final battle with Naraku, the death of her friends, and her lover Inuyasha over and over until she was slowly driven to despair giving up all hope...broken.

She sat there on her knees with her arms held taut by shackles to prevent her from clawing out her own eyes to try to make the visions of her friends dying over, and over again stop. The chains glowed with a strange blue flame as they were also wrapped around her neck and torso.

"Hello Kagome." Kagura greeted as she walked over to the girl grabbing her black hair making her meet her gaze.

Kagome looked into Kagura's blood red eyes with her dead black lifeless ones, she couldn't help but feel bitter shortly after she'd helped the demoness get her heart back she'd been betrayed, and locked away.

"Why won't you let me die? Please just let me die...let me join my friends." She begged.

"Now, now my precious little Miko you know our arrangement, I'll let you die once you've helped me find all the shikon jewel shards not before." Kagura mocked.

"Kanna come here." She ordered.

"Yes sister." the white-haired girl replied with a soft voice.

"Show her." Kagura ordered.

The mirror in Kanna's hand started to glow revealing the face of a blond-haired blue slitted eyed boy with whisker marks.

"Theres something about this boy, tell me what it is."

Kagome looked at the image in the mirror, then back at the demoness blankly not answering.

'Defiant little winch.' Kagura thought angrily.

"Tell Me!" The demoness bellowed. "Tell me or I'll make the visions worse." She threatened.

"He-he's a j-jinchuuriki." Kagome whimpered.

"So he's a half breed?" Kagura muttered to herself. "Which Biju does he contain?"

"K-Kyubi no Kitsune."

Kagura's eyes widened. "He's the Kyubi container? I had heard the king of the Biju had been sealed, but up until now I never knew whom it had been sealed into."

Suddenly a black flame appeared in front of her, when the flame disappeared it revealed one of her demon-nins kneeling before her.

"**Kagura-sama, It appears that the Akatsuki have abandoned their base." **It said nervously.

"What do you mean abandoned their base?" The demoness spat.

"**It appears that they just vanished, when we entered everything was gone..stripped bare."** He replied fearfully.

"Damn it to hell!" She spat. "Tell the other demon-nins to come back to the castle..seems we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"**Hai."** It replied as it disappeared in black flame.

"Looks like the jinchuuriki will have to wait. Kanna I want you and the Miko to use her power to detect the shikon jewel shards, and your mirror to start scrying for the Akatsuki members." Kagura ordered before leaving the dungeon.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hospital xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was lying in his hospital bed going over the situation in his mind having just had his Tenketsu sealed by a Hyuga so he couldn't use chakra, or his sharingan.

'How the hell could they do this to me I'm an Uchiha.' He thought bitterly.

If that wasn't bad enough he had also found out from a very angry Tsunade that the shinobi council had voted almost unanimously to revoke his ninja status. When he protested she slammed her fist on the metal table breaking it and said that if it were up to her she would have had him executed.

She also informed him that he would never be allowed to leave the village, and he would also be under constant ANBU surveillance.

He balled his fists in anger. 'It's all that damn dobe's fault, how the hell was he allowed to leave the village and I'm not.'

Everyone seemed to have turned their backs on him even his favorite lap dog Sakura.

**--Flashback--**

_Sakura had been sitting there for at least an hour listening to Sasuke rant, and rave about Naruto being gone and how he would never be able to gain the Mangekyo sharingan and defeat his brother._

_She had been ordered by the Godaime to keep watch on the Uchiha until she could send ANBU to take over as they were still short handed after the invasion._

"_Enough!" The pink-haired kunoichi yelled. "What's done is done your lucky you weren't executed."_

"_Who do you think your talking to I'm an Uchiha, power is my birth right they had no right to do this to me!"_

"_You brought this on yourself when you chose to betray the leaf."_

"_I needed power and Orochimaru was the only way to get it."_

"_Oh really, did you ever stop to think of where Orochimaru got his power from, or your brother for that matter? From the Leaf that's where in time you might have surpassed both of them, but you'll never know will you...none of that matters now anyway oh great Uchiha since your nothing more than breeding stock now." _

"_Get the hell out!" Sasuke snapped. Just as an ANBU in a falcon mask showed up._

"_Fine." Sakura hissed. "The ANBU's here so I can leave, I'm done with you anyway, if I see Itachi I'll tell him __you said hello._

_With that she left slamming the door leaving behind a furious Sasuke, and a slightly confused ANBU._

**--End Flashback--**

Sakura didn't know what the hell she was talking about, he'd figure out a way to escape, and show them all that they had made a big mistake crossing him.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Naruto's old apartment xxxxxxxxxx

The chuunin was holding a kunai in his hand shaking with fright he had just witnessed this beautiful woman in a strapless long black dress, long gloves, and a strange tattoo over her breasts had just killed his comrades.

That wasn't the reason for his shaking though, the reason he was shaking was because he had just pierced her for head with a kunai and watched as it embedded deep into her skull as she fell dead, but to his surprise she got back up a minute later and pulled it out as if nothing had happened.

"Well looks like I just died." She said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"W-W-What the hell are you?" The young chuunin asked fearfully.

"That." She paused, and took a step towards him. "Is none of your concern, tell me where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"The demons gone he left a while ago, good riddance we didn't need his kind here anyway."

"Oh really?" She took another step.

"S-Stay back I mean i-it." He stuttered.

"Why so jumpy stud." She mocked as she took yet another step towards him.

Then she vanished and reappeared right behind him with her chest pressed against her back, and her left hand wrapt around his throat cutting off his air supply.

"You know you should have been more confident in your abilities." She breathed into his ear. "It does wonders for a man."

With that she took her right index finger and pressed it against the side of his temple making her claw shoot through his skull she watched as he fell to the floor dead as blood started to pool around his head.

"Katon: Karyu Endan ( Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile )." She heard someone shout from behind her.

She turned to see an old man with a white goatee spitting a long stream of fire towards her caught by surprise she was instantly engulfed in fire.

When the fire died down Sarutobi walked over to inspect the ashes, then he looked at the fallen leaf-nin.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked himself.

"Oh nothing much just a little thinning of the herd." He heard a sultry voice say as the ashes started to take shape, first bones started to grow, then muscle fiber then organs, and finally skin and her dress.

The Sandaime stood there too shocked to react as Lust shot her clawed finger through his shoulder pinning him to a wall.

"Arghh." Sarutobi grunted in pain as he felt blood drip down his body onto the floor.

"Now tell me." Lust said smiling. "Where is Naruto?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't tell you even if I did." He spat in defiance.

"Wrong answer." She said leaning in further to increase the pressure.

"Ojiisan ( grandfather ), have they finished packing up Naruto's things?" Konohamaru asked running into he room.

He instantly stopped when two clawed fingers pierced the door on either side of his neck.

"Now be a good boy, your Ojiisan and I were talking. You know if I twist my hand." She said as she turned her head to look at Sarutobi with cold purple slitted eyes.

"No please don't." He pleaded.

"Where...is...he?" She hissed.

"I really don't Know he left a couple of weeks ago with a black cat." The former Hokage stated.

Lust's eyes widened, then a small smirk appeared on her beautiful face. "A black cat huh." she said amused.

'Looks like Soifon's old mistress got to him first.' The Homunculus thought as she let them both go, and Konohamaru ran to the his Ojiisan's side.

She did a one handed seal, and a black vortex opened in the room.

"Wait, what do you want with Naruto?" The Sandaime asked.

"That doesn't concern you, all you need to know is that if you get in our way...We'll destroy your village." She threatened as she left though the vortex.

* * *

Well there you have chapter 5 hope you liked it. The Lust Sarutobi scene was influenced by the FMA manga.


	6. A look into the past, to face ones self

**BrownBag51**-This chapter should explain how Orihime knew Kushina. You have to remember the third was worried about his grandson, and he didn't think he gave away anything important anyway.

**LonewolfBloodstorm**-This version of Sakura was always evil, but she honestly thinks she's a patriot. Hinata's feelings will show as the story progresses. Good guess of who his team will be.

**Sharkteeth**-Thanks for the review.

* * *

Chapter 6: A look into the past, to face ones self

xxxxxxxxxx Small village edge of fire country Fugai Inn xxxxxxxxxx

"Amy, Shun'o." Suddenly two female fairy-like creatures materialized from her hairpins hovering in the air awaiting their orders.

"Soten kisshun. ( Twin Sacred Return Shield )" Orihime said making gestures with her hands the fairies transformed, and made a half-oval barrier that expanded to surround Naruto's body, as Orihime leaned into it and concentrated.

"So how is he?" Yoruichi asked.

"He's pretty beat up, there seems to be some demonic chakra so It'll take me a little longer to heal him... shouldn't be more than a couple of hours though." She replied.

She couldn't believe that Kushina, the tom-boyish prankster would settle down, and have a son she still remembered how they all met over ninety years ago...the day her best friend Arisawa Tatsuki died, and her life changed forever.

**--Flashback--**

"_What do you think it is?" Orihime asked Tatsuki as they walked down a random street in their small village looking at the mysterious blue shard they'd found._

"_I don't know, but it's beautiful.. I think I'll have it turned into a necklace." She replied as she held it in her hands. _

_They had spent the whole day wondering aimlessly around the village talking about this, and that, about cute boys, and how much they hate their teachers...pointless teen age chit-chat really._

_Then they found themselves in an older part of the village with several dilapidated buildings when Tatsuki looked down, and noticed a strange looking jewel like shard on the ground she picked it up and they both were captivated by it's beauty._

_They were about to head back to Orihime's house when a clawed hand shot through her back, and out her chest spraying her blood everywhere some splashing on Tatsuki's face._

"_What the hell!" Tatsuki yelled in horror as she saw her best friend fall to the ground._

_Turning around she saw a strange creature with black scales, and eyes._

"_**Give me the shikon jewel shard Ningen. ( Human )"**__ It spat forcefully as it held out a clawed hand._

_Tatsuki stood there dumbfounded drenched in her best friends blood, her mouth agape too afraid to move as she looked at it's clawed hand, then over at Orihime's fallen body as she laid there on the ground with her eyes wide open, frozen forever in shock._

"_**I don't have time for this, hand it over..." **__It looked around as if something, or someone were after it. "__**...oh the hell with it."**__ It spat as it's claws tore through her chest._

"_Arghh." She gasped out as she clutched her chest with her right hand as blood seeped through her fingers falling backwards onto the ground, the jewel shard tumbling out of her left hand as she had fallen with a thud, it spun round and round finally coming to a stop next to Orihime's head._

_As the demon was about to walk over to retrieve the shard a blur passed by it and skidded to a stop holding her Zanpakuto ( cutting soul-sword )._

_She brought the blade up to the side of her head next to her long red hair watching the demon-nin coldly as it's black blood dripped from the blade._

_The demon-nin looked at her, then at the blade in shock as the realization that it had just been cut had dawned on him, his upper body slowly separated from his lower body as the two halves fell to the ground. Seeing her job was done she placed her Zanpakuto into it's sheath on her back._

_She looked down sadly at the two girls bodies. "Damn I didn't get here soon enough." Kushina said out loud. _

"_Well I managed to kill four of them, the reports from the village elders said there were eight." Yoruichi said looking at the two halves of the demon nin._

"_Yeah." Kushina sighed. "I got the rest of them, but I didn't get here in time to save these girls."_

_As Yoruichi looked over she, and Kushina witnessed one of the girls strange hairpins start to glow as a beam of energy grabbed the jewel shard that was by Orihime's head and pulled it in._

_Suddenly the girls body was engulfed in a glowing dome, a minute later the dome receded and she started to wake up shocking them both._

"_Wha-What happened?" She asked weakly looking at the two women, when she looked over and saw the two halves of the demon it started to click in her mind what had happened._

_Then looking every which way she saw her friend on the ground in pool of blood. "Oh noo Tatsuki!" She yelled as she crawled over to her friends corpse._

"_Wake up." She said shaking her friends lifeless body. " Please Tatsuki wake up!"_

_Yoruichi, and Kushina just looked on sadly as the girl cried over her friends corpse._

"_I'm so sorry for your loss." Kushina said putting her hand on her shoulder._

"_S-She was my best friend, and the only person closest to family I had left after my brother died." She wept._

_After a few days they buried Tatsuki, and Orihime left the village with them to train to control her new powers as they traveled to different villages. Over the next five years they helped her master her powers, and she also learned how to fight demons they would offer their services as demon hunters to make extra money._

_Yoruichi, and Kushina decided they had had enough of constantly going from village to village fighting demons and wanted to settle down, and live a normal shinobi life, and join a village._

_Orihime however wanted to keep fighting in memory of Tatsuki killing as many demons as she could so after spending so many years together it was difficult, but they split ways._

**--End Flashback--**

Yoruichi sat on the small couch next to Orihime While Naruto was on the bed asleep... recovering.

"So he's actually Kushina's son?" Orihime asked. "I'd thought she died when Whirlpool was destroyed." She said.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but believe it or not Kushina had not been in Whirlpool during the attack I found her son in Konohagakure when he was four. Turns out she had settled down in Konoha where she got engaged, but died giving birth." Yoruichi replied with slight regret at not being able to have seen her friend just one more time.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Orihime said sadly, she remembered when she had run into Yoruichi, and was told about Whirlpool, at the time they had both held out hope that Kushina wasn't dead Orihime saying she would keep an eye out for her on her travels.

"What so he's been with you since he was four?"

"No, no I tried to get him to come with me, but he wouldn't...you see the villages Kage had manipulated him into staying and becoming a ninja of his village, actually he just recently decided to come with me, I plan on making him my Pupil."

Orihime's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Wow I thought you'd never take on another pupil not after what happened with..." She trailed off.

"It's alright you can say it I too thought I'd never take on another pupil after what happened with Soifon."

"Are you really ready to take an actual pupil, I mean do you think he's up for this?"

"Yeah, I think he could surpass me, and Kushina in time." Her mood darkened slightly. "You should have seen how they treated her son in that village I mean they beat him, and tried to assassinate him..hell he even had a Biju sealed into him by his own father after a life like that he deserves to have someone actually take the time to train him, not to mention I feel I owe it to Kushina to make him strong."

Orihime smiled. "Yeah I think Kushina would have liked to see her son surpass her, so he has a Biju that explains the demonic chakra I felt while I was healing him, but I didn't feel a demonic soul."

"Wait you didn't feel a soul?" Yoruichi asked surprised, then stood up to walk over to the bed, and lifted Naruto's shirt holding her hand over where the seal was she started to channel Retsu ( spiritual energy ) into it she couldn't believe it.

'How come I didn't notice this sooner?' She thought.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

"It seems that the Suppression seal wasn't the only thing that was destroyed." She mumbled to herself.

"His seal was designed to absorb the Biju eighteen years after it had been activated, but it seems his fight may have sped up the process, see this?" She pointed to his stomach. "See this the spiral is almost completely gone, I doubt he can even communicate with it anymore."

"So he's merging with the Biju?"

"No not exactly the demon itself is dieing, Naruto's simply gaining it's powers, and maybe it's memories, but it's to soon I don't think he can handle all the tails yet."

"All the tails... wait which Biju is it?"

"Kyubi no Kitsune."

Orihime was shocked this boy was not only Kushina's son making him part Shinigami, but he also had the king of the Biju in him...no wonder Yoruichi thought he would surpass her.

"So what does this mean?" She asked the dark skinned woman.

"When he wakes up I'm going to have to go with him into his mind scape to see what's going on."

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Tsunade's office xxxxxxxxxx

"I've got four dead chuunin, what the hell happened Sensei? She half yelled.

"When I entered Naruto's apartment to check on their progress they were already dead having been attacked by a strange woman, I had managed to kill her though..."

"...If you had managed to kill her then why was her corpse nowhere to be found, and how was she able to escape unseen?" She interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish I not only killed her I used Katon: Karyu Endan ( Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile ) which incinerated her...she had managed to somehow reform, and then attacked me."

"What do you mean reformed?"

"I mean her body reformed from the ashes it was as if nothing happened it was incredible, who ever she is she's extremely powerful."

Tsunade had her elbows on her desk, with her chin on her entwined fingers deep in thought.

"Yes, and she's after Naruto...do you think she wants Kyubi?"

Just then Jiraiya came in through the window interrupting their conversation.

"Why don't you ever use the door like a normal person?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"I'm a ninja... why would I use the door, besides I have urgent info that I've just received from an informant about the Akatsuki."

"Well don't just leave us in suspense...what is it?" Tsunade spat.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well it seems Akatsuki has temporarily disbanded and are on the run, one of their members has also been killed so Naruto can breath a little easier for a while wherever he is."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Four chuunin were just killed and Sensei was attacked by a woman who was looking for Naruto in his old apartment."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "She might have been one of those demon-nins."

"Demon nins, what are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked.

"That's why Akatsuki has disbanded, and the members have gone underground. Their being hunted by a demoness named Kagura and her demon-nins."

"Maybe she was this Kagura? I hit her with an Karyu Endan It burned her to ashes, but she just reformed as if nothing happened, then disappeared into a black vortex, before she made her threat."

"Threat, what threat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Before she left she warned me to stay out of her way, or they would destroy the village... and I think their strong enough to do it."

"We'll heed her warning, and stay out of this...for now." She paused looking at the two men making sure they understood. "There seems to be a lot of things happening behind the scenes that involve Naruto, we'll have to make up something to tell the council." Tsunade said.

'What the hell is going on?' She thought as the three of them started to come up with a cover story.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Park xxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park looking out into the distance watching some of the children as they ran, and played with their friends as their parents looked on happily.

She couldn't help but think back to what her sister had said.

'Would Hinata really kill Danzo, and take over root?' She thought.

She was worried because as the heiress any move Hinata made against a member of the council could throw the whole clan into a war with the village if she failed, on the other hand she hadn't liked the idea of Sakura's eventual rise to Hokage any more than Hinata did, but to do something so drastic.

"Hello Hanabi-san." She heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Nice to run into you again."

Hanabi's white pupiless eyes narrowed slightly as the person came around the bench to sit beside her, also watching the families in the distance.

"Hello Sakura-san to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know contrary to what your sister may tell you I'm really not a bad person." The pink-haired kunoichi said while sneaking glances at Hanabi out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh really? Not a bad person, from what I hear you set your two former teammates against each other hoping they would both kill one another making your path to Hokage that much easier. Was that a lie?"

Sakura just sat there for a minute not saying anything. "No, it's true... but I did it for the village."

Hanabi's curiosity was piqued by her answer she turned her head to look at Sakura lifting a delicate brow waiting for her to continue.

"The village needs a firm hand to guide it, someone like me to return it to it's former glory especially after the recent invasion... we should have crushed sand for the part they played in trying to destroy us, not make a new treaty that they'll only break again in the future."

Hanabi couldn't help but agree with her on that point.

"And as for my two former teammates they were both a threat to the village that needed to be dealt with, Sasuke was so obsessed with killing his brother that he would have gladly destroyed the village if it meant getting the power to kill Itachi he was another Orochimaru in the making, and I'm sure you know what Naruto is?"

"Yes he's a jinchuuriki, A human sacrifice... the prison for Kyubi."

Sakura's face darkened. "I don't care what your sister or anyone else told you...he is the Kyubi, and the reason I along with so many other children grew up orphans, that monster...that beast should have been killed years ago!"

Several people looked in their direction having noticed Sakura's outburst the pink-haired kunoichi had to take a moment to compose herself as the people that had been looking at them continued on with what they were doing.

"People like us have to do what's best for the village, so that people like them..." She gestured with her hand to the children who were off in the distance playing. "...Can live long peaceful lives, I would rather work with the Hyuga than against you."

Hanabi was about to say something when a swirl of white mist formed in front of them, dissipating it revealed the Hyuga heiress, Hinata.

"Hinata." Sakura spat.

"Haruno." Hinata replied coldly. "It seems congratulations are in order on becoming the Godaime's apprentice."

"Why thank you Hinata." She said smiling as her jade eyes danced with mirth knowing how much her being Tsunade's apprentice must have pissed Hinata off.

"Well." The Hyuga heiress hissed then turned to look at Hanabi. "Father wishes to see us both."

"Of course." Hanabi said standing up. "It was good speaking with you Sakura-san."

"Yes, it was good to speak with you as well Hanabi-san... we should do it more often."

With that the Hyuga sisters left Hinata in a swirl of white mist, Hanabi in a puff of smoke.

'Well looks like the seed of doubt may have been planted, nothing left to do now but to sit back and see if it grows.' Sakura thought before disappearing in a swirl of Sakura petals.

xxxxxxxxxx Tsume no Kuni ( Land of Claw ) xxxxxxxxxx

"Enter." Soifon said.

Before entering the private study Lust took a moment to remove the small smile she had plastered on her face.

"So Lust how is Naruto-kun doing?"

"Well." The Homunculus paused for dramatic effect "It seems he's no longer in Konoha."

"What do you mean no longer in Konoha?" Soifon hissed.

"It seems that he left a few weeks ago...with a black cat."

Soifon's eyes widened. "A black cat." She said surprised.

"Yoruichi." She hissed getting up, and walking over to her desk.

Lust watched as the woman had her back turned hands pressed against the mahogany desk as her body was trembling in silent rage.

"Leave me." The petite woman quietly hissed.

"But what about Na-"

"I SAID LEAVE... ME!!" Soifon bellowed throwing off everything that was on the desk with her hand as she turned to look at the woman tears of rage flowing from her slanted eyes.

Lust immediately stood and scurried out of the room shutting the door.

"MY WEAPON, THAT BITCH STOLE MY WEAPON!!" The Chinese woman screamed in fury while releasing small bursts of spiritual pressure that were felt all over the compound.

Sloth, and Tsubaki were headed to Soifon's study to see what was going on, but were stopped by Lust.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She warned.

"Why, what happened?" The White-haired dark priestess asked.

"It would appear that her old mistress Yoruichi has gotten to the Kyubi jinchuuriki before she did."

All three stood there, and listened as they heard Their mistress destroy her study.

xxxxxxxxxx Fugai Inn xxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi, and Naruto were sitting on the floor across from each other both in the lotus position, but kept their eyes open while Orihime sat on the couch watching quietly.

"Alright Naruto just relax, and stay focused on my eyes were about to go into your mind scape."

"Hai" Naruto responded nervously he never really liked entering his mind scape.

He kept focused on her golden eyes as they started to glow, it was almost hypnotic before he knew what had happened they were both in his mind scape.

They were both shocked by what they found they were ankle deep in Kyubi chakra, and what looked like blood.

"What the hell?" Naruto spat as he looked around disgusted.

"Just as I thought, it seems your fight with the Uchiha at the Valley of the End has sped up the absorption rate."

"What do you mean...'sped up the absorption rate'?"

"Your seal was designed to eventually absorb the Kyubi completely, but it was apparently sped up by your fight...maybe when the gaki used the Chidori on you."

Naruto didn't know what to think did this mean he was actually merging with Kyubi...that he was actually Kyubi like the villagers always said he was.

Reading Naruto's expression Yoruichi decided to calm his fears. "Your not becoming Kyubi, just gaining his powers."

She watched as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell me which way to Kyubi's main prison chamber?"

"It's this way." Naruto said as he gestured for her to fallow him.

They walked through the corridors of Naruto's mind until they came to two huge black doors with huge red kanji symbols one for fox on the left door, and another kanji for heaven's prison on the other.

Naruto took a deep breath before pushing open the huge doors, what they saw shocked them there in it's hug cage was a dead Kyubi laying on it's side huge slitted eyes glazed over lifeless wide open with blood, and chakra slowly seeping off of it's fur.

"Is this the part of the absorption process?"

"No somethings wrong, very wrong." Yoruichi said worriedly.

"**Now don't go scaring me like that." **A voice said from the top of the cage before Yoruichi was thrown backwards out of the prison chamber, the doors sealing behind her.

Looking up Naruto saw a person standing their arms crossed with a strange solid black mask.

"W-Who are you?" He stuttered.

"**Oh how rude of me."** It said in a voice that sounded strangely familiar, then tapping the mask with its for finger it shattered to pieces revealing something that shocked him.

"Y-Your me." He said looking at the person on top of the cage.

"**Yes I am...well sort of. You see I'm all your darkest desires, your hatred...your thirst for vengeance...your thirst for power, to rule all...I'm your Inner Hollow." **It said with a vicious smile.

* * *

Well that's chapter 6 hope you guys like it.


	7. Coming to terms with the past

**BrownBag51**-After training I plan on having Naruto be above Kage level...basically he'll be on equal footing with the Homunculus, and Kagura's highest level demon nin, but Soifon, and Kagura will still be stronger, He won't be invincible but he'll be a damn good fighter it will be hard for anyone to beat him. Remember theres a reason Soifon wants him as a weapon.

He won't be able to take out entire villages on his own, but with his team he could. He may have a Zanpakuto, but since Yoruichi is his teacher he will mostly use hand to hand combat with wind manipulation.

**Sharkteeth**-Yeah this story will be full of plot twists.

**To everyone else who reviewed chapter 6 thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Coming to terms with the past

xxxxxxxxxx Fugai Inn xxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell happened?" Orihime asked Yoruichi helping her up.

"He has a Hollow, it threw me out of his mind scape." She rasped feeling like she had just been trampled.

They looked over to Naruto who was still in the lotus position, as blood slowly started to trickle from the corner of his left eye.

"Shit he's making a mask." She said fearfully.

"What do we do now?"

"Heinawa!" ( Crawling Rope ) Yoruichi yelled making a rope of pure energy entangle Naruto's arms snaking down to the floor so he couldn't get up.

"We have to hope he can fight it." She said as she noticed blood also start to slowly trickle from his right eye, nose, and mouth joining together with the blood from his left eye solidifying into his mask.

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's mind scape xxxxxxxxxx

"W-What do you mean you're me?" Naruto asked his doppleganger.

"**Don't pretend you don't Know, I'm the voice you've always shut out so that you could play the hero, the good guy...the sap that always forgives everyone."**

Naruto gave a some what guilty look to his doppleganger deep down he had always known about the voice of his 'other self' that he had always shut out.

"I just didn't want to prove them right." He whispered deep down knowing that was a lie.

His doppleganger laughed at his reply. "**Quit fooling yourself it didn't matter what you would have done back in that village, and you know it. To them you were always a demon, and always will be."**

"It doesn't matter anymore because I'm no longer a member of that damned village."

"**Oh but it does... you have a chance to get the revenge that you've always wanted."**

"Revenge? I don't want revenge."

"**Don't try to lie to me...I'm you remember."**

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this." Naruto said as he turned around to leave.

His doppleganger sighed heavily. "**Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."**

He blurred right in front of Naruto, swiftly punching him in the chest sending him crashing hard into the bars of Kyubi's cage where he bounced off landing face first into the pool of Kyubi blood, and chakra.

Naruto slowly got up glaring at his doppleganger wiping off the blood from his face, he then yelled as he rushed himself in anger, raising his fist throwing a right hook which his doppleganger quickly side stepped kneeing Naruto in the gut making him fall to one knee clutching his stomach.

"**Why the hell are you being so damn difficult? You know everything I said is true."**

"I...cough, cough...don't want revenge I just want to move on with my life and forget about that damn village." Naruto spat slowly standing back up.

"**Oh but how can you forget everything that damn place did to you, all the beatings..the betrayal of your precious people."**

Naruto's eyes shut tightly as he covered his ears with his hands shaking his head from side to side trying to desperately shut out his doppleganger's words.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! He bellowed not wanting to remember.

"**No, I don't think so...not this time you need to face the past." **His doppleganger said appearing behind Naruto twisting his arm behind his back and kicking him in the back of his knees forcing him to the ground, grabbing his fore head forcing him to look strait ahead as a mirror formed.

"**Look at it, look at what they've done to you...to us!"** The doppleganger yelled.

The mirror started to fog up, then dissipated as a vision of one of Naruto's earliest memories appeared.

**--First reflection--**

_A then two and a half year old Naruto was sitting at a small desk scribbling into a scroll, he was upset that Sarutobi-jii-san wouldn't tell him anything about the man that had called him son in his memories, saying he would tell him when he's older._

"_Naruto I have someone I'd like you to meet..This is Jiraiya, and he'd like to see your seal."_

_A voice inside Naruto's mind was screaming not to do it, but he figured Sarutobi-jii-san wouldn't let anything happen so he stood up, lifted his shirt, and channeled chakra into the seal showing it to the strange looking old man who started to examine it._

_Suddenly the tips of Jiraiya's fingers started to glow with blue chakra "Gogyou Fuuin." ( Five Element Seal ) He said slamming his fingers into Naruto's stomach._

"_Ahhh!" A young Naruto screamed. "Why Sarutobi-jii-san, Why?" He whispered right before he passed out._

**--End First reflection--**

"**See I tried to warn you, but would you listen...no. You see they had to cut off the Kyubi chakra before they could place the suppression seal on you."**

Naruto's heart ached at the memory of Sarutobi's betrayal.

xxxxxxxxxx Fugai Inn xxxxxxxxxx

The blood had finally solidified, into the elongated shape of a mask covering Naruto's face, then it started to turn from the color of his blood into a solid jet black reflective color with two narrow slits for eyes.

All Orihime, and Yoruichi could do was stare in awe as the mask reflected everything in the room perfectly...everything that is except the two of them.

"Yoruichi-san."

"Yeah, Orihime."

"Why is his mask reflecting everything in the room but us?"

Suddenly from within the solid dark black narrow slits of the mask two glowing cerulean slitted eyes formed looking at the women maliciously.

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's mind scape xxxxxxxxxx

"**All the times your classmates would make fun of you."**

_Naruto no Baka...Loser...Dobi_

"**All the times parents would tell their kids not to play with you."**

"_Zinan-chan." The boys mother said grabbing his arm to take him away. "I don't want you playing with that thing it's dangerous."_

"**Always behind everyone else...All the times you failed...All because you didn't heed my warning, choosing to listen to that old teme ( bastard )."**

Naruto was struggling to get free, but couldn't.

"**Why are you in such a rush to get free we're getting to the best part." **

**--Second reflection--**

_A then five year old Naruto was running for his life as a group of drunks were chasing after him throwing their sake bottles at his small form._

"_Come back here Kyubi brat you know if you run you'll only get it worse!" One of the drunks bellowed behind him._

"_Why are you chasing me I didn't do anything wrong!?" He yelled back at them wanting nothing more than to be left alone._

_He accidentally bumped into a woman as he had turned a corner into an alley._

"_Oof." Naruto rasped as he ran into a woman with long purple hair. _

"_Oh are you ok kid?" She asked concerned as she started to bend over to help him up, but then stopped when she saw who he was._

"_Oh, it's you." She hissed. "Watch where the hell your going you little demon shit."_

_The Drunks had finally caught up to Naruto._

"_Y-Yuugao-san." One of the drunks stuttered fearing what the Jounin was going to do to them for attacking the boy. _

"_I'll tell you what boys since it's October tenth and I'm in a good mood I'll just take a little walk."_

_She said looking into Naruto's big blue eyes as they silently pleaded for her not to leave him alone with them._

"_If the little demon shit here were to have an accident, and get a little banged up I'm sure no one would care." She said as she walked off leaving Naruto alone with the drunks._

"_Well, well looks like it's time for your beating Kyubi."_

_With that horrible screams could be heard from the alley as Naruto was kicked, punched, and spat upon._

_Two days later he woke up in the hospital with the Sandaime next to him as he slowly came to._

"_Why do they keep attacking me jii-san?" He asked with tears in his eyes, for the life of him he just couldn't understand it._

"_I wish I knew Naruto-kun, eventually it will get better you just have to give them more time they will eventually accept you._

**--End Second reflection--**

"**Tisk, tisk, tisk...lied right to your face tell the truth don't you just want to rip his old heart out, and eat it?" His doppleganger said amusedly.**

**--Third reflection--**

_Naruto sat on a swing all alone having just failed his exam for the third time. It seemed no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't perform any of the Jutsu right. _

"_Look." One parent said to another. "The demon failed again." _

"What do you expect after all demons aren't very smart." _The other woman said amused._

_Naruto wondered what she meant by 'demon'._

"_Shh you Know the law...be careful what you say in front of it." Another parent said as she joined the conversation while looking at Naruto in disgust. _

_Later on Mizuki Had told Naruto that there was another way to graduate, by stealing the scroll of sealing. He had even learned one of the Jutsu, Tajuu Kage Bunshin._

_Eventually Mizuki had let slip why the village had always hated him. Naruto was furious that such a thing was hidden from him so in a fit of rage he performed Tajuu Kage Bunshin and used his clones to beat Mizuki to death...it was his first kill, he dropped the scroll and just walked back to his apartment as Iruka looked on in horror._

_Later after the Hokage had heard what had happened he sent ANBU to bring him to his office where he was informed that he was being promoted he took the hitai-ate ( forehead protector ). In hind sight though Naruto now realized that it was only to make him an official Ninja of Konohagakure so he wouldn't be able to leave._

**--End third reflection--**

"**I can't believe you forgave the old teme for not telling you about why the village hated you." **The doppleganger said shaking his head. "**You should have known he was hiding other things from you, maybe it was an effect of the suppression seal."**

xxxxxxxxxx Fugai Inn xxxxxxxxxx

Orihime, and Yoruichi were both panting heavily, even with Yoruichi channeling Reiatsu ( spiritual energy ) into Orihime's shield they were still barely keeping Naruto from getting out.

"You weren't kidding when you said he could surpass you, man he's strong, I can't believe his mask is still on after a full minute." She said as they kept channeling everything they had to keep him from breaking out.

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's mind scape xxxxxxxxxx

"**Face facts no one cares for us, none of our so called precious people ever cared...Hell I doubt we ever really had any friends. Face it we have no one worth fighting for, just give up on being a damn hero, forget the good fight...let us have the revenge we deserve."**

Naruto stopped struggling as realization hit..."That's not true there are people worth fighting for, just none in that village."

"**Oh really... who?" **The doppleganger hissed narrowing his eyes, and tightening his grip.

"The sand siblings...they always treated me with respect, they helped treat my injuries, Gaara helped me get all the way back to the village. Temari helped clean my wounds, and bandaged me up."

"Then theres Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari, they never judged me, even when they found out about Kyubi after the battle on the bridge." Naruto spat finally having enough.

He started to stand up, ignoring the pain in his twisted arm. He swiftly spun around striking his doppleganger in the nose with an open palm strike to the face making him stumble backwards.

"**Why you little shit!" **He spat holding his nose as blood trickled out.

The doppleganger noticed Naruto take a fighting stance.

"**Well, well look who grew a pair." **He spat wiping the blood from his nose as he too took a fighting stance.

"Shut the hell up, and fight." Naruto hissed.

With that they both let out a battle cry as they rushed each other.

Naruto caught his doppleganger's fist as he had thrown a vicious punch, but was forced to let go so he could block the doppleganger's knee as it sped towards his stomach.

On, and on the two Naruto's fought. They stood across from each other both panting neither one really getting the advantage, both knowing what the other 'Naruto' would do.

They looked into each others eyes in silent agreement they both held out their hands charging Rasengan's Naruto channeled chakra into his right hand forming a blue swirling sphere, While his doppleganger charged Reiatsu in his left forming a yellow sphere.

They charged each other, then jumped into the air slamming their Rasengan's together each 'Naruto' fighting for dominance neither willing to give in.

Suddenly the Rasengan started to merge, then their arms, finally they had both merged into one being

Naruto fell onto the ground exhausted, then the doors to Kyubi's prison chamber opened.

xxxxxxxxxx Fugai Inn xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had broken out of Orihime's shield, he stood there his cerulean slitted eyes watching them through the slits in the jet black mask.

They both took fighting stances ready to fight for their lives when suddenly his eyes stopped glowing, and he fell to his knees his mask falling off of his face.

The two women relaxed, watching as Naruto's now blue slitted eyes pulsed with sorrow, and pain as the memories of his past finally came flooding back.

Seeing his pain Yoruichi rushed over kneeling in front of him she embraced him in a hug.

"It's ok, just let it out." The dark skinned woman whispered.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her putting his head on her shoulder and cried, he cried for the pain of the memories, he cried for the things he would have to do to win this war, but most importantly he cried for the loss of his innocence.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hyuga council room Hyuga mansion xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata, and Hanabi appeared before the Hyuga council, and their father Hiashi they both bowed as a show of respect.

They glanced over to a corner in the room to see none other than Hinata's Sensei Kurenai leaning against the wall looking like she was deep in thought.

'I wonder what Kurenai-sensei is doing here?' Hinata thought.

Turning back to look at their father. "You wished to see us father?" The Hyuga heiress asked.

"Yes I did, please have a seat." He said as he gestured to the two chairs in front of them.

"It would appear that someone has broken into the Hyuga archives."

The sisters both gasped in surprise.

"What all did they take father?" Hanabi asked.

"They stole a very important scroll, a scroll that could possibly lead to the truth about the Uchiha massacre." He said seriously.

"The truth about the massacre, I thought it was Itachi... wasn't he the one behind the Uchiha massacre?" Hinata asked confused.

"With your permission Hiashi-sama?" Kurenai asked as she left the corner of the room to go stand in front of the Hyuga sisters.

"Of course Kurenai-san. The Hyuga-head replied.

"You see it was not actually Itachi who wiped out his clan it was members of the Hyuga main branch, and I who were lead by your mother Nozomi ( means Hope )."

**--Flashback--**

_Kurenai, and Nozomi were crouched on a roof top just outside the Uchiha compound with a small elite team which consisted of ten to fifteen Hyuga main branch members scattered all around the perimeter._

"_This is sparrow to falcon...over." An undercover agent said through his communicator._

"_This is falcon report...over." Nozomi replied._

"_The package has been dispersed it should have already been absorbed in their lungs all the alarms have been deactivated...give it five minutes before you begin..over._

"_Understood, we'll take it from here...over."_

"_Night watch are you in position?..over." She said to the four lookouts that were staged at strategic positions just out side the Uchiha compound, so they could warn the team if anyone entered the area._

"_Hai, Night watch in position...over." Each replied._

"_All right you all know the plan with the powder they breathed into their lungs they shouldn't be able to use __their Sharingan for at least ten minutes, that's our window we move in fast, and quietly no fancy moves just quick kills, and remember use your Kitana's instead of Jyuken strikes so the attack won't be traced to us...got it." Nozomi ordered._

"_Hai." they all replied._

_She looked over and whispered to the woman beside her. "Kurenai you're with me."_

"_Hai." The red eyed kunoichi replied to her friend._

_Ten minutes later Nozomi gave the order._

_With that the Hyuga activated their Byakugan and began their assault on the Uchiha._

_The Hyuga had the advantage with their Byakugan activated they had a 359 degree view of the Uchiha district they could see through houses, and buildings getting the jump on their targets long before they knew they were coming._

_The teams ran through at blistering speeds killing their enemies quickly making sure to use standard Kitana's instead of Jyuken strikes. _

_Nozomi had struck Mikoto in the stomach with her fist making her spit up blood as Kurenai held her arms._

"_Why did you give info to Kumo all those years ago about my daughter?" Nozomi asked._

_Mikoto looked at the Hyuga hatred shown in her black eyes, but said nothing._

"_Come on we know all about it before you die with the rest of your traitorous clan you will tell me why." Nozomi said as she walked over opening a droor pulling out a kitchen knife._

_Mikoto watched as the silver metal glistened before her eyes as Nozomi slashed her right cheek...she then went on to slash Mikoto all over until she told her why._

"_Falcon this is Night watch one the Uchiha brat has entered the compound, and is headed in your direction...over."_

"_Understood, well it looks like your sons coming home we'll have to give him a proper welcome._

_Mikoto's eyes widened. "No don't kill Sasuke-chan...please."_

_Nozomi chuckled. "We're not going to kill him, he's our cover you see Kurenai's going to use a powerful Genjutsu to make your son think his brother wiped out the clan, what better witness than the last loyal Uchiha." _

_With that she stabbed Mikoto in the heart killing her._

"_Mom I'm home." a seven year old Sasuke said happily as he walked through the front door._

_He then walked into the kitchen where Kurenai instantly grabbed his throat with her right hand shoving him into a wall, then the Genjutsu mistress made a series of one handed seals with her left hand engulfing the child in her new genjutsu._

"_Noo stop it, stop it why Itachi...why!!" he yelled as Kurenai made him see his family being slaughtered over, and over._

_After a couple of minutes Sasuke stopped struggling, and just stared blankly into space as drool spilled down the right side of his mouth._

"_Looks like were done here." The red-eyed kunoichi said letting the boy go._

"_This is Falcon, alright let's rap this up. Everyone back to the compound." Nozomi ordered._

**-- End Flashback--**

"But what about the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"You see a week before the 'massacre' The Uchiha had found out that Uchiha Shisui was a traitor so they ordered Itachi to kill him we assume that's how he got it, anyway he abandoned the village leaving his clan in disgust." An elder spoke up.

"Why weren't we told about this before?" Hinata asked.

"After your mother died a couple years later I thought it best not to tell either of you, anyway we're currently interrogating each of the branch members to see if they had anything to do with this." Hiashi replied.

"Even Neji?" Hanabi asked worried about her cousin.

"Everyone in the branch including your cousin Neji, we have to find out who stole the scroll as soon as possible." Hiashi said.

"Why would the Uchiha give Kumo information on our clan anyway?" Hanabi asked.

"The traitorous scum gave them information in exchange for money, and Jutsu." Another elder spat.

"Hinata I want you to use your connections in root to find out if Danzo, or other members of the council may have had anything to do with the theft...please be discrete." Hiashi ordered.

"Hai, father." Hinata said as they ended the meeting.

* * *

Well that's chapter 7 for you guys. Well Naruto merged with his Hollow, and came to terms with what he may have to do to win the war. hope you like my little twist on the Uchiha massacre, but who stole the scroll, and why?


	8. A new Kazekage, and an old enemy

**Shinigami-chan**- Good guess, but it wasn't Soifon. I'll let you guys know who it was in the next few chapters.

**Henshu**- Thanks for the review.

**Seerss**-The Hyugas aren't evil, but their not pure either They just felt that they had to get their own justice for the Uchihas role in Hinata's attempted kidnapping.

As for the Uchihas unlike what the Hyuga elders think it went much deeper than just greed or power it was about broken friendships between Mikoto, Nozomi, and Kurenai... basically it was personal.

**Kammari**- Thanks the idea just came to me when they revealed that Itachi had help killing his clan so I figured why not have someone else be responsible for the massacre.

**BrownPaperBag51-**Not quite sure whether or not there will be a time skip the outline I have for the story can go either way, And while he does have access to his hallow it's sill too unstable to use around his team.

**Sharkteeth-**thanks for the review.

* * *

Chapter 8: A new Kazekage, and an old enemy

xxxxxxxxxx Sunagakure no Sato ( Village Hidden Among Sand ) xxxxxxxxxx

Chiyo, and her brother Ebizou were overseeing the council meeting, which had erupted into furious arguments over who Chiyo had suggested as the Godaime Kazekage.

"You can't be serious we can't have that demon as our Kazekage!" A council member yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"He's right. Why give the demon that kind of power anyway?" Another councilman agreed.

"Look I understand your objections, but really do you have any better ideas? In case you haven't noticed we are severely weakened after being tricked by that damn sannin Orochimaru...never could trust any of the sannin, anyway we need a strong kage to lead the village, and we need one now." Chiyo responded.

"With all due respect Chiyo-sama what about his mental condition, he has been known to go on homicidal rampages in the past."

"Well that's the thing he hasn't gone on any rampages since the invasion, and he's actually getting along with his siblings I believe it has something to do with his fight with the Kyubi Jinchuuriki." Ebizou answered for her.

"Yes a fight in which Gaara-san lost badly, the Leaf has a much stronger weapon than we do."

"That seems to no longer be the case..seems their weapon has abandoned them." Chiyo said amused that the leaf would let their weapon simply walk away.

"Wait are you sure, is there anyway we could find him..maybe convince him to join Sand? A council member asked hopefully.

"Just imagine what having two weapons could do for our standing amongst the other villages, especially when one is as strong as the Kyubi Jinchuuriki ." Another council member chimed in.

"No we have no way of knowing what his current location might be, but we do know he's friends with the former Kazekage's children, that's the next best thing." Ebizou said hoping to play on their want for power.

"And I think that it might be to our advantage in the event that we have another war, I mean can you imagine how beneficial having a weapon that strong as a friend of our kage would be." Chiyo said following her brothers lead.

"Wait you said that he was friends with all three of them why not just choose Temari, or Kankuro since their also friends with the Kyubi Jinchuuriki?" A council woman asked hoping one of them would do instead of the demon.

"Well there are two reasons... one Gaara is the strongest ninja in the village when you add in Shukaku, and two it would be nice to rub Konoha, and my old enemy Tsunade's face in the fact that we still have our weapon while they lost theirs."

"Are you sure those are the only reasons, Is it not possible that you may feel guilty about sealing Shukaku into Gaara all those years ago?"

"How dare you question my sisters motives, she's done more for Suna than all of you combined!" Ebizou shouted slamming his fist on the table as he stood in defense of his sister.

"It's alright brother." She said as reaching up to put her hand on his shoulder making him sit back down. "They have every right to ask about my motives. It's true that in my old age from time to time I regret the horrible life the boy's had because of what I've sealed into him, but I can assure you that at the end of the day Suna comes first...and all ways will."

"Well said Chiyo-sama, Say we do accept Gaara-san as the next Kazekage..."

"What are you saying..." A younger council woman who had hated Gaara for years started, but was silenced by the senior councilman's intense glare.

"...As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. What of his lack of knowledge of politics, as well as the people, do you think they can accept a demon Kazekage?"

Chiyo smiled... she, and her brother were starting to win them over. "Well as far as politics I, and my brother will act as his advisors we will council him on the other shinobi nations as well...As for the people they will eventually learn to accept it."

"Let us not forget the last time we picked a Kazekage we took to long, and as a result it cost us...this time we should move quickly." Ebizou said looking around the room as many of the councilmen, and women were nodding in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxx Food market business district of Suna xxxxxxxxxx

Temari, and her brother Kankuro were talking as she purchased various vegetables, and other food items for a dinner she planned to fix for herself, and her brothers.

"I can't believe Gaara's changed so much." She said grateful that she can actually spend time with him without fear of being killed now that he no longer seems to suffer from his psychotic rages.

"Yeah can you believe it? He even talked with me the other day about proving himself to the village... said he wanted to be more than just a weapon, and one day maybe even being liked, and respected enough to be the Kazekage." He said with his chest puffed out proud of his brother.

"Wow he wants to help the village I thought after hearing about Naruto's departure from the Leaf he would go back to the way he used to be..." She shuddered remembering the way they used to live in constant fear of him. "...How is he taking Naruto's departure anyway?"

"He's sad that his friend left, but he understood his decision."

Temari slightly narrowed her brown eyes as she remembered the way the blond Jinchuuriki had to live back in the Leaf. "I can't believe the way they treated him, I'm surprised he didn't go crazy, and kill them all, I know that I would have."

"Yeah, I know what you mean I would have as well."

xxxxxxxxxx Random alley Suna xxxxxxxxxx

"Stop please no don't!" A woman yelled as one of the Suna chuunin tried to force himself on her while another held her son hostage.

"Look calm down, or my friend here might just decide to snap your boys neck.. hell you might even like it." He said with an evil smile.

"No get off my mommy!" Her son yelled, then bit the hand of the man holding him.

"Ouch why you little shit!" He yelled slapping the child into some garbage cans.

"Botan!" His mother yelled reaching out her hand as her son stayed next to the dented cans on the ground cowering in fear of being hit again.

"Now where were we?" He said turning back to the horrified woman who could only shut her eyes preparing for the worst.

They both heard a whooshing sound come from behind them making the chuunin turn to see what it was..he was terrified by what he saw.

There at the opening of the alley standing next to the now crushed corpse of his fellow chuunin, and partner in crime with his gourd uncorked was none other than the Shukaku Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara.

"T-The demon oh god he's going to kill us all!" The chuunin screamed, but before he could get up to run Gaara's sand had formed a ball around him lifting his body into the air above the woman.

"Sabaku Soso." ( Desert Funeral ) The red-head said coldly as his sand imploded crushing the man, and raining his blood everywhere.

"Mommy!" Botan yelled as he ran toward his mother who was on the ground giving her a big hug.

"Thank you Gaara-san." The woman said gratefully, but with a hint of fear as she stood up having been splattered with her attackers blood.

"What's going on here!" A Jounin yelled as he came upon the scene with several villagers close behind.

"Oh god he's gone mad and killed two people, and was about to attack that poor woman, and her son," A villager said.

"No these two ninja were trying to assault me, when Gaara-san saved me, and my son...tell me is it common practice for our ninja to attack their own people?" She asked glaring at the Jounin, who heard murmurs of disgust coming from some in the crowd.

"No I assure you ma'am it is not, thank you for killing these criminals Gaara." The Jounin said grudgingly as he never liked the demon, he knew that he would have to report this incident to the council.

Just then the kid ran up, and grabbed Gaara's hand making the villagers, and Jounin gasp.

"Thank you for helping me, and my mom mr. sandman." The child said looking up at Gaara with a bright smile.

The crowed was shocked here was this kid holding the demons hand, and he didn't kill him..what was even more amazing is what Gaara did next.

"Your welcome." The Jinchuuriki said in his usual monotone voice leaving in swirl of sand.

"Did you see that?" A woman asked.

"Yeah he saved that woman...hell he even let that kid touch him."

"Maybe he's not so bad after all."

With that many of the villagers dispersed some having greater respect for the young Jinchuuriki, no doubt many will tell their friends, and families what they had witnessed this day.

xxxxxxxxx Open grass field Just outside fire country xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Orihime, and Yoruichi in her cat form had just crossed the border, it had been over about two months since Naruto had merged with his hollow, and gained his mask it was good to know that there were at least two people in the world that would back him no matter what.

**--Flashback ( two months ago )--**

_Naruto had left the Inn, and was walking around the village it had been two days since he had broken down, and cried. Up until then he had never realized how much his life in Konoha had affected him, he would always bury his pain, and hide behind his pranks, and idiotic jokes._

_He sighed as he stopped at a granite marble fountain in the center of the village, he was able to find some solace in watching the water as it cascaded down from the top through the three different levels pooling at the bottom. Leaning over with his elbows resting on the edge he looked at his reflection, and sighed._

"_So this is where you were hiding?" He heard the now familiar voice of Orihime ask._

"_Yeah.. I just needed to go for a walk you know clear my head."_

_She walked over and stood next to the blond watching their reflections as the water made waves in the pool at the bottom._

"_Naruto, whats wrong?" Orihime asked concerned._

_Naruto tried to put on one of his patented fake smiles. "Nothings wrong..." He tried to lie, but was silenced by her glare._

"_Naruto if we're going to be a team then your going to have to stop the damn fake smiles, and trust me enough to tell me what's wrong." The usually kind hearted girl snapped._

_The young Jinchuuriki sighed. "Well I guess I'm just wondering...You knew my mother right?"_

"_Yeah, I spent five years mastering my powers, and fighting demons with her, and Yoruichi-san why?"_

"_I've been wondering...what do you think she would think of me, do you think she would be disappointed in me abandoning Konoha the way I did?" _

_Orihime snorted. "Disappointed, hell she probably would have single handedly burned Konoha to the ground for doing what they did to you...she always did have one hell of a mean streak."_

_Naruto gave a small smile to her for easing one of his fears, but there was still one thing weighing heavily on his mind._

"_I don't think I should continue to travel with you, or Yoruichi...even though for the time being Konoha has left me alone they might still try to come after me, you two would be in constant danger." _

"_Look Naruto I appreciate the thought, but Yoruichi, and I have faced much worse than a simple hidden village, trust me we can take care of ourselves. Your going to be fighting in a whole different league soon, trust me if Konoha comes after you we'll back you all the way even if it means destroying that damn place."_

"_Yeah we'll be there fighting by your side no matter what." Yoruichi said walking up to the other side of Naruto._

"_Come on gaki ( kid ) I have to teach you how to call upon your reiatsu ( spiritual energy ) so you can travel through the gates, we need to go to a better training spot, a safe haven from prying eyes." She said seriously._

**--End Flashback--**

"**Well kid.." **Yoruichi said**. "..Time to see if the reiatsu training paid off."**

With that Naruto focused his reiatsu making sure to separate it from his chakra, and youkai...he then performed the one-handed seals Yoruichi had shown him.

Suddenly a glowing yellow point appeared right in front of him which stretched into a thin line, and opened up into a glowing yellow doorway.

"**Good job Naruto now fallow me, and remember only use reiatsu when going through this particular gate." **The feline said as she ran through the doorway fallowed by Orihime, then Naruto as the door way closed behind him.

Naruto was amazed as they ran through the long white tunnel, but something was worrying him.

"Ah Yoruichi why is the tunnel collapsing in on itself behind us?"

"**Don't worry it's just an added security measure to keep enemies from following us through this particular gate."**

"Wow I had forgotten how freaky this gate was...it's been a long time since I've used a gate." Orihime chimed in.

"**We're almost at the end brace yourselves."**

"Brace ourselves for what?"

Just then Naruto noticed they were no longer in the tunnel, but were in mid air.

"What the...w-woah." Naruto stuttered as he lost his balance and fell toward the ground face first with a loud thud kicking up sand everywhere.

"**For that." **Yoruichi sweat dropped as she, and Orihime looked down at Naruto who was crumpled in a heap in the sand.

He pulled his head out of the sand, and slowly got up on all fours looking up at the two who were just standing in the middle of the sky like it was nothing.

"How the hell are you two doing that?" The blond asked in astonishment.

They both started to walk down to him as if they were walking down a flight of invisible stairs.

"**We are using our reiatsu as cushions to stay in the air, I didn't think you would just stop using it as soon as you left the tunnel." **She said slightly annoyed.

"Well I guess I kinda got freaked out what with coming out the other side in the middle of the sky, and all." He said sarcastically.

For the first time he had gotten a good look at his surroundings, and stood up mouth agape, this was one of the most amazing places he had ever seen the clear night sky was illuminated by a large crescent moon, then he slowly spun around noticing that he was surrounded by white sand as far as the eye could see except for an small white house which was next to a crystal blue lake.

"W-What is this place?"

Yoruichi changed from her cat form. "This place is called Hueco Mundo which was once the home of a group of beings called hollows, which haven't used this dimension in quite some time, no one seems to know what happened to them, but it will due just fine for our purposes."

"And that would be?"

"Simple in eight months time we are going to go and rescue your third, and final teammate."

**--Flashback--**

_Yoruichi had just left Naruto at the Valley of the End when she stopped having just felt a familiar__presence, then looking over she noticed a pair of Shinidamachu ( soul collectors ) floating around in a circle as if they were beckoning her to fallow._

_'Kikyo, I wonder what she wants?' Yoruichi thought as she went to follow them._

_She quickly arrived at a small meadow where she changed into her human form._

"_Long time no see Kikyo, so why have you sent your Shinidamachu for me?"_

"_I know you plan on gathering a team to fight the good fight, and also that you want to gather all the shikon jewel shards."_

"_My aren't you well informed." Yoruichi said wondering how the woman knew so much about her plans._

"_Don't sound so surprised Yoruichi, I am a _Shinto Priestess_ after all, anyway you will need someone to help you locate the jewel shards as well as fight the demons."_

"_So are you offering to join the fight?"_

"_Me, hardly what I am here to do is tell you about someone who could possibly help you, her name is Kagome she is a young Miko ( shaman woman ) I assure you she is almost as powerful as I, but retrieving her will not be an easy task."_

"_Oh do tell..."_

"_So let me get this strait you expect us to some how break into Kagura's castle in Udon no Kuni ( Land of Udon ), fight off several dozen, possibly hundreds of her demon-nin, break this Kagome out, and escape without said powerful demoness, or her nin ripping us apart? Tell me if this Kagome is so important to you then why won't you help us we would have a much higher chance of saving her with your help."_

"_I have no intention of fighting in yet another in a long line of pointless noble wars, I merely came here to inform you of a possible ally in your fight against Kagura nothing more, I care not what happens to Kagome." Kikyo said coldly as her Shinidamachu encircled her carrying her into the sky where she disappeared. _

_'What a strange woman, but if she's telling the truth this Kagome could be a powerful member of Naruto's team...Looks like I'll have to convince him to leave earlier than I had originally planned.' She thought as she turned to head to Konoha hoping that he would be willing to leave this time._

**-- End Flashback--**

"Alright let me show you two to your rooms we'll get started with your training tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Back of Ichiraku Ramen xxxxxxxxxx

"Exquisite... with the new shikon jewel I now have in my possession this new body will last me quite a while." Ayame said as her hands slowly roamed her body while she looked into the full length mirror, when she stopped to take a look at the decapitated head of her new containers father Teuchi, then at what was left of her previous container's rotting husk.

'It's always such an amazing experience when ever I try on a new body.' She thought as she took off her white bandanna, stroking her new soft brown hair.

She was taken out of her musings when the back door opened revealing a tall silver-haired Jounin whose lower part of his face was covered by a face mask with his hitai-ate ( forehead protector ) covering his left eye.

"Ah so have you planted the alchemy scroll so the boy could find it?"

Kakashi morphed into the form of a tall young man with long dark green spiky hair, with a black top and matching pair of skorts ( cross between skirt, and shorts. ).

"Of course Dante." He replied to his mother.

"This was quite the elaborate plan having me impersonate that bridge builders daughter, and kill their Jounin-sensei back in wave and assume his identity, I thought our plans were ruined when the brat went and got himself stripped of his rank, and his Tenketsu sealed basically ruining his sharingan."

Haven't I always told you have a back up plan. Anyway this way works out better for us, he will find the scroll showing him how to bring his mother back by performing alchemy...I trust that you as his sensei will help him achieve his goal, and once he brings her back we will have our new Homunculus, Wrath and have the Mangekyo Sharingan under our control, and I can finally eliminate Soifon, and our wayward Homunculi Lust, and Sloth."

"Yes they will pay for their betrayal." Envy agreed.

* * *

Well theres chapter 8 for you guys hope you liked it. I wanted to show how Gaara in my story became Kazekage, and how the people started to slowly change their view of him. You know I felt kind of bad about what I did to the ramen chef, and his daughter. Also sorry to all you Kakashi fans, but I had to figure out a way to move in Dante from the FMA anime, and this is what I came up with.


	9. Harsh truths, and Akatsuki found?

**Kage no Ryu**-Thank you for your comment about Ichigo, and Naruto... yes you get what I'm going for Ichigobomb, while Naruto Tactical Nuke. You have to understand Soifon went to a lot of trouble to make sure Naruto would be a powerful weapon, she didn't do it so he could be on the level of the sannin, or even kages...once properly trained by Yoruichi he will be on the level of Shinigami. Even though he merged with his hollow he still has to learn how to control his emotions lest he destroys every one friend, and foe alike. Cannon Naruto learned pretty quick even though in my opinion he had crappy ass 'teachers' if you can even call them teachers, so trust me with Yoruichi teaching him this Naruto will learn very fast.

**BrownPaperBag51-**Time is able to be manipulated in the training ground of Hueco Mundo. As the story progresses you will see what I mean.

**Colin**-Yeah I hated doing that to Ayame, and Teuchi but to advance the story it had to be done. Remember in my stories there are no one is sacred...anyone can die.

**Austin316v1-**I like to create living worlds where everyone has their own agenda, in my stories there are no wasted characters.

**TheDon1023-**Remember when your dealing with the kind of power Naruto possesses in this story expect a lot of people to want him.

* * *

Chapter 9:Harsh truths, and Akatsuki found?

xxxxxxxxxx Hueco Mundo xxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi sat atop the roof of the small white house staring into the crystal blue lake which as always was illuminated by the ever present crescent moon deep in thought. She had been sitting there for at least an hour not only contemplating Naruto, and Orihime's training, and their eventual rescue attempt of their final teammate Kagome, but also her choice to make Naruto team leader.

'I truly believe they will be able to work well as a team, but still I do have some lingering doubts about whether or not he can forget about his childish 'nindo', and do what has to be done...how far is he truly willing to go to win this war... is he willing to kill not only his enemies, but his enemies allies as well?'

'Most importantly though.' She thought while resting her hands on her knees. 'Should I give him his mothers Zanpakuto?' ( Soul cutting sword ) After all it is his birthright. Theres no question about his ability to use the weapon I know will be able to wield it, but would Mugan accept him as his owner after losing Kushina?'

She paused contemplating what Mugan's reaction to Kushina's son would be.

'For him, and his team to survive, and win this war I will have to drive them into the ground. I have to teach him to be a good leader by not only teaching him combat, but also strategy, and tactics...the same way I taught Soifon, she always was such a good student.' She thought somewhat bitterly about her old apprentice considering that some of the very strategies she used to eliminate the Shiba clan, kill her friends, and destroy Whirlpool were learned from her. Sighing the purple-haired woman leapt off of the roof to go and wake them...

"Come on Naruto it's morning time to get up, todays the day we start your training." The dark-skinned woman said tapping her right foot glaring at the lazy blond.

"Wha...oh yeah Yoruichi I'm up, I'm up."

"I expect you downstairs in the kitchen, in twenty minutes, your new clothes are in the chair over there." She said turning to leave.

Naruto stood in front of the full length mirror admiring his new cloths. He now wore a white sleeveless coat with a high collar that stretched all the way down to his knees ( think Tosens Hueco Mundo coat from bleach ) with matching shinobi pants that were rapt at the ankles with bandages, and black ninja sandals. He looked over to the small dresser noticing a pair of long black fingerless gloves, and silver forearm bracer's ( like the ANBU ware ) with weird designs etched on them which he quickly put on as he headed downstairs to the small kitchen.

"Well I hope you made plenty because I'm really hungr..."

The blond stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth slightly agape as he saw Orihime's new clothes. She wore a white sleeveless overdress with a keyhole insert that had black trim, a wide black belt over a long white skirt with a matching long sleeve jacket that had an cape attached. ( Basically her Hueco Mundo outfit. )

"Is something wrong...do I have something on my face?"

"You look like an Tenshi." ( Angel ) He said making Orihime blush before they both took their seats at the table, then breaking their chop sticks apart they paused for a moment to look at the delicious food which consisted of a bowl of rice, miso ( soup ), and a fillet of grilled salted salmon as they all began to eat...

"Naruto..." Yoruichi sighed as she leaned back closing her golden eyes. "...How many people do you think you will have to kill to win this war?"

Naruto sputtered almost chocking on his water. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me, how many people are you willing to kill to win this war?"

"Yoruichi I'm not so sure that this is the right time to discuss thi-" Orihime was silenced by her friends raised hand.

"No he has to hear this. Naruto this isn't some sort of game where you get to be the plucky hero who can save everyone with out getting any blood on your hands...This is war, the good fight...you will have to kill people, not only direct enemies, but also their direct, and indirect allies. You do know that, that may include women, and children." She said looking at him sternly.

"I know." He whispered not making eye contact.

"To save the world Naruto you, and your team may wind up having to destroy most of it, not to mention as leader your teammates lives will rest on the decisions you make."

"Don't you think I know that!!" He yelled slamming is fist on the table finally making eye contact as they stared at each other for almost a minute... "Believe me Yoruichi, I know."

"We might as well begin your training." Yoruichi said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence as the three got up from the table to go outside.

"Wait I thought you said it was morning, shouldn't the sun be rising?" He asked noticing that it was still night, and the crescent moon was still in the same spot in the sky.

"Oh that's right I never told you Hueco Mundo is covered in perpetual darkness." Yoruichi replied as if it was nothing.

"So we're going to be training in darkness?"

"No, we won't be training here, we'll be training at the training grounds below Hueco Mundo." The dark-skinned woman said as they stopped in front of the crystal blue lake.

"Now Naruto I want you to follow Orihime, and I onto the center of the lake, but instead of using chakra I want you to use reiatsu to walk on it." She said as they all walked to the center.

"Now I want you to use the second set of one handed seals I showed you during your reiatsu training outside of fire country."

With that all three of them performed the seals, and began to sink into the water. Orihime noticed the concerned look on Naruto's face.

"Don't worry Naruto it's perfectly safe." She said reassuring the blond as their heads submerged underwater seconds later their heads were rising from the water on the other side where they stood on the waters surface once more.

"Welcome to Tengoku Kyookoku." ( Heaven Canyon ) The purple-haired woman said as they walked off of the lake onto the rocky ground, which contained several trees and small boulders. Naruto stopped, and looked around at the majestic scenery of the training spot which was surrounded by two steep walls of granite cliffs, what surprised him most though was the clear blue daylight sky.

"Well Naruto the first thing we'll have to work on is your speed, we have to bring it up to mine, and Orihime's level before we attempt anything else." The dark-skinned woman said seriously drawing his attention to her as she stood on a small boulder a few feet away.

"Speed? Theres nothing wrong with my spee-" But before the blond could finish Yoruichi flashed in front of his face with her usual chastire smile as she proceeded to punch, and kick Naruto repeatedly, Orihime just stood there watching as her friend started hitting him faster, and faster until they were both nothing more than blurs.

She sighed as she saw him bounce off the ground a beaten bloodied mess while Yoruichi landed right next to him with cat like grace with his blood dripping off her fists. Naruto was dumbfounded she had beaten him so badly in less than a few seconds, all he could do was look up at the woman who in turn looked down at him coldly with her arms crossed in front of her chest as his eye swelled rapidly.

"That's why you need to work on your speed a person like Soifon could kill you in literally the blink of an eye." She said to him right before he passed out. The dark-skinned woman then gestured to Orihime to heal him so that they could begin his training.

xxxxxxxxxx Udon no Kunai ( Land of Udon ) xxxxxxxxxx

Kagura sat on her throne in the throne room tapping her razer sharp claws on the armrest, the demoness was many things, but patient wasn't one of them. She had been losing her patience with the young Miko ( Shaman Woman ) Kagome for some time now as far as she was concerned it was taking way too long to scry for the Akatsuki there was no way simple Ningen ( humans ) were powerful enough to hide a jewel shard from a Miko.

'Damn Ningen thinking they could play around with demons, what the hell were they thinking, I can't wait to wipe out every member of that damn organization. Maybe I should go check on their progress Kagome might just need the proper motivation.' She thought as she licked her blood red lips at the prospect of torchering the poor girl once more, but before she could get up her sister Kanna came in with her usual emotionless expression, demonic mirror in hand.

"Sister we have found a member of the Akatsuki." She said softly as she held up the mirror for her sister to see as it glowed revealing a man whose face was completely covered except for his green eyes.

"He calls himself Kakuzu, he appears to be headed for a bounty station in a small village just outside Kusa no Kuni ( Grass Country ), and according to the Miko he considers himself to be immortal."

"Interesting a Ningen who considers himself immortal...what do you say we test that theory." Kagura said with a wicked smile as she summoned two of her most powerful demon-nin.

"Kagura-sama." They said in unison kneeling before her.

"Toran, Karan I would like you to accompany me to a small village outside of Kusa no Kuni, we're going to have a little fun with the pathetic Ningen, and the village he's headed to."

"Of course Kagura-sama I as leader of the panther demons pledge our allegiance to you." Toran said to her mistress with utmost respect.

"Kanna, I wish you to stay here, and find out more about the Kyubi jinchuuriki."

"Yes sister." The white-haired girl said as her sister left with the panther demons in a swirl of black flames.

Meanwhile Kagome was held against the wall by the flaming shackles sobbing as she remembered the death of her friends.

**--Flashback--**

_Inuyasha laid in the small cabin they had been hiding in for almost a day and a half clutching Tetsusaiga with his right hand Kagome was growing concerned as he kept coughing up small amounts of blood before he had finally passed out. All the Miko could do for him was bandage his wounds, and hope he pulled through. Somehow Naraku had learned about Inuyasha's transformation into his human form on the night of the full moon so he used the opportunity to attack Kaede's village while they slept._

_They had all put up a pretty good fight, but in the end there were just too many demons so they had to run for it... unfortunately Kaede, and Shippo didn't make it. _

"_I swear Inuyasha I will protect you." Kagome said to her unconscious love as she watched him take pained shallow breaths. She was getting restless she couldn't just sit around and wait anymore so she got up, threw her arrows over her left shoulder, and grabbed her bow before going to help her friends fight Naraku._

_'Inuyasha should be safe here for the time being, I just hope Kagura can get back here with the sacred spear before Naraku kills us all.' She thought taking a deep breath taking one last look at Inuyasha before pulling open the black curtain to leave._

"_Time to finish this Naraku." She hissed her brown eyes narrowing dangerously before she set off in the direction of his demonic ora..._

_Naraku in his baboon pelt was racing through the forests being chased by a huge boomerang that had been forged from the bones of demons as it cut through the trees._

"_Father Kohaku...tonight I will finally avenge our village." Sango said as she caught her weapon while riding on Kirara's back as the demon cat landed in front of Naraku cutting off his escape._

"_Naraku!" She screamed swinging the huge weapon at him which he just jumped on, and sprung off then he quickly moved to the side as the demon slayer swung it trying to cut his head off. The weapon lodged into the tree as claws shot out from his pelt knocking the demon slayer to the ground. Kirara jumped onto his back biting him, but the demons body shot out poison._

"_Kirara!" Sango yelled as she pulled out her Wakizashi ( side arm ) chopping of two of his claws._

"_Miroku, he's coming your way." She yelled stopping to examine her fallen pet, but there was nothing she could do...Kirara was dead._

"_Damn you Naraku!!"_

"_I've been waiting for this Naraku, Wind Tunnel!" The Hoshi ( Buddhist monk ) yelled as he unwrapped the strand of japa mala beads releasing the purple cloth sucking everything into the black void of his right hand._

"_Saimyosho." ( Hell Wasps ) He said surprised as Naraku's baboon pelt flew off revealing the creatures, but it was too late before he could seal his hand he had already sucked them in as he fell to the ground writhing in pain._

"_My, my how sad Sango your pet, and lover both dead by my hand." He said his red eyes mocking her. _

"_You teme, I'll kill you!" She bellowed as she rushed him blinded by rage swinging her sword wildly, then as she thrust the blade toward his face he caught her arm putting his right hand on her forearm, and his left on her bicep fending the wrong way at her elbow._

_Ahhh!! Sango's inhuman scream echoed throughout the forest as her arm broke._

"_Poor little thing that must hurt." He said coldly_

"_G-Go to hell 'demon' . She hissed through gritted teeth as she fell to her knees holding her now useless arm._

"_It's a shame this all has to come to an end, but I do have a half breed to kill." He said as he grabbed her chin from behind, and broke her neck._

"_Now to find, and finish you Inuyasha." He said Standing over Sango's corpse before his arm, and shoulder were blown off by a sacred arrow which was infused with spiritual powers._

_He turned to see Kagome fury shown on her face, bow still in hand._

"_You won't get the chance to find him because you will die here today." The dark-haired Miko hissed pulling out another arrow putting as much of her spiritual power into it as possible this time shooting him in the chest. _

_'Got him?' She thought as she watched the wound slowly expand, then his whole body puffed up, and expanded into a huge puffy mass as he exploded knocking her to the ground revealing a huge demonic spider. _

_'That must be his true form, I must have been crazy to think I could kill him alone...where the hell is Kagura?" She thought as she got up to run, but only made it a few feet before she twisted her ankle._

"_**Now Impudent wench I will take great pleasure in killing you." **'Naraku' Hissed._

"_I don't think so!" A voice from above yelled making them both look towards the sky._

"_**Kagura." **He said to the demoness who stood atop a white feather with a strange spear with a crystal tip which she aimed and threw right in the middle of the red markings on his back._

"_**What the this can't be..." **He yelled as the spot she hit started to glow his giant body burst into flame before exploding sending Kagome flying into the air from the shock wave luckily though Kagura was able to swoop in before she hit the ground._

"_It's over, he's finally dead." The dark-haired girl said as she looked at the demon spiders body parts scattered everywhere._

_'Yes theres nothing to stop me now.' Kagura thought as they flew thought the air._

"_Tell me Miko where is your lover?" The demoness asked wanting to eliminate him._

"_Oh no that's right he's over there in the cabin, take us down." _

_Once they landed Kagome limped toward the entrance with Kagura following close behind. The young Miko wasn't prepared for what she saw though as she pulled back the black curtain._

"_Inuyasha, he's dead we won we finally won." She said as she limped over to his side, but something was wrong._

"_Inu-yasha" She said slowly trying to wake him up. "Inuyasha!" She screamed when she realized he was dead falling down next to him crying._

"_Well this is interesting...looks like I don't have to kill him after all." The demoness said before grabbing the Miko's arms throwing on the shackles._

"_What the hell are you doing? Let me go damn it...Inuyasha!!" She bellowed as Kagura took her away._

**--End Flashback--**

"I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you." She whispered continuing to sob.

xxxxxxxxxx Tsume no Kuni ( Land of Claw ) xxxxxxxxxx

A beautiful white-haired woman walked down the narrow cobblestone path which lead to a small building on the edge of the compound. She was deep in thought having been ordered to scry for the shikon jewel shards, she had asked Soifon why they didn't just go after the one Orochimaru had since they already new where he was, her only response was that her 'weapon' would eventually search him out, and when he did her spy Karin would inform her and they would take him, and the jewel shard at the same time.

'I just have to put up with following her orders until we can gather all of the shikon jewel shards, once the Jewel is whole again I will simply steal it then kill Soifon, and the two Homunculi. With that kind of power I can finally have my revenge on Kikyo...hell not even Kagura would be able to stop me, but for now I have to put up with Soifon's arrogance.' She thought as her turquoise eyes pulsed in anger.

She sighed as she came out of her thoughts opening the door to a small darkened room inside the building "denki o tsukemasu." ( turn on light ) she said. Suddenly the whole room was illuminated as the candles that were spread throughout the room lit up as she walked towards a counter that had four saucers filled with purified mamizu ( fresh water ) lined in a strait row to her left with a vase of mystical herbs to her right, and square container that was slightly elevated with an open lip in the center.

She grabbed each one of the saucers pouring out the purified mamizu into the container, she then picked a single leaf and dropped it in the center her turquoise eyes watched intently as the mamizu rippled.

"Come to me my Shikigami." The dark priestess commanded as a white demonic serpent materialized while slowly coiling around her body, then stretching her right arm out over the container of liquid the serpent stretched out its upper body following her arm. Tsubaki grabbed it's horned head making it's mouth open as she squeezed. Slowly silver venom spilled from it's fangs onto the leaf turning it from green to silver spreading from the leaf turning all of the mamizu silver as well, then reciting an ancient spell suddenly a bluish-green light surrounded her body as her scrying powers activated...

xxxxxxxxxx Other side of the compound xxxxxxxxxx

Lust was staring at the open locket that sat in her purple gloved hand, a small tear falling down her pale cheek as she stared at the picture of her two sons, Edward, and Alphonse Elric.

'I'm so sorry my sons I should have fallowed my motherly urge to save you, but I just let you both die.' She thought as the bitter memories came flooding back.

**--Flashback--**

_Edward opened the huge doors of the mansion that rested on the edge of the ancient abandoned city that had been buried so long ago. What he saw completely shocked him._

_There in a magnificent white ballroom gown was rose dancing to the beautiful music which was playing in the background._

"_Edward.." She greeted looking at him through her now cold purple eyes. "...How nice of you to join me, I've been waiting for you."_

"_Ah rose, what are you doing here?" Edward asked._

"_I've been waiting for you silly." She replied as she took his hand, and they started dancing._

"_..Edward I love you." She said making the boy stop to look at her._

"_Rose I don't think you understand what you just said to me...Wait a second somethings wrong here." He said before hearing an infants cries as the door to the adjacent room was opened revealing the Homunculus, Sloth who was flanked by Lust, and Envy as she held rose's baby. _

"_Really son, you couldn't give her one little dance? I thought I raised you better than that." Sloth said as she slightly bounce the newborn in her arms._

"_Wait a second... Wheres Lyra, and what are you doing here with the Homunculi?"_

_Then the pieces all fell into place. "Wait you're not rose, you're Dante... it all makes sense now the secret wars, the Homunculi, the philosopher stone...That's how you do it you use the stone to transfer to transfer your soul into other peoples bodies." The blond said fearfully as he backed away form the pink haired young woman._

"_Well Sloth your son seems to be quite the detective." Dante said amusedly._

_Edward quickly slapped his hands together then slammed them on the ground summoning a spear which he quickly threw at her, but thinking quickly she slapped her hands together, and threw her right hand forward sending out a beam of lightning incinerating it._

"_That was too close." She said angrily as her eyes narrowed._

"_When did you see the gate? That's the only way you could transmute without a circle."_

"_So you found out son of Hohenheim."_

"_So it's all true."_

"_Yes it is, every last word."_

"_How many times have you jumped bodies?"_

"_Well in four hundred years you tend to lose count...It's less than ten after all I had to use the philosopher stone each time."_

"_Wait a minute if you needed the stone each time you switch bodies...then, oh no Al what have you done to my brother you bitch."_

"_You're breaking my heart Edward, talking to me this way...I was hoping to have been loved by the son of Hohenheim."_

"_Tell me where he is..Now!"_

"_Dead I'm afraid...he, and Gluttony had to be sacrificed to complete the stone."_

"_I'll kill you!" Edward Bellowed as he slapped his hands together forming a blade with his AutoMail arm, running towards Dante ready to cut her down. _

_She slapped her hands together summoning a huge rock beast which charge him trying to eat him, but he jumped into the air onto it's back continuing to charge her as she jumped back barely avoiding his blade in his anger however he had forgotten about the other Homunculi in the room as Envy came to his mothers aid kicking him in the side of the head sending him sprawling._

_Edward quickly got back up, and charged Envy, both falling to the floor Edward chocking the Homunculus with his right arm while punching him repeatedly with his left._

"_Don't hurt me Edward." Envy pretended to beg as he changed his face to look like Trisha Elric which made Sloth recoil slightly._

"_Don't mess with me!" He yelled as he punched him again as Envy's face morphed into Dr. Marcho_

"_Show me what you really look like instead of being a coward."_

"_You asked for it!" Envy yelled revealing his true form causing Edward to stop mid punch his body trembling._

"_What's wrong I thought you wanted to see."_

"_Envy was the very first Homunculi, created by Hohenheim almost four hundred years ago the result of the failed human transmutation of our son who died of mercury poisoning...I suppose you could say that Envy was once your brother." Dante said._

"_But then he abandoned me, started fresh his perfect wife, and kids..needless to say I never did like being replaced." He said as he punched a hole through Edwards body._

_He kicked Edwards bloodied body off of his fist, and got into a kneeling position looking over at sloth with a wicked smile. _

"_Well sloth looks like both of your teme ( bastard ) sons as are dead." _

_All lust could do was watch as blood spilled from Edwards body, his eyes wide open for ever frozen in shock._

**--End Flashback--**

She came out of her memories as she heard a knock at the door.

"What the hell is it!" She spat.

"Well someones in a bad mood today." Lust said mockingly as she opened the door to Sloths room.

"What the hell are you doing here, just get to the damn point."

"Fine Soi-chan wishes to see us."

"Why do you insist on mocking, and antagonizing Soifon-sama?"

"Simple pissing lowly humans off amuses me that's why."

"She's not simply a human, she's a Shinigami. If your not careful she may eventually decide to just kill you remember Shinigami can summon the gates after all."

"Tell me sloth why do you insist on being so damn loyal to her?"

"She killed Dante, and her teme ( bastard ) son...That's all the reason I need now let's go see what our mistress wants.

They entered the main living hall of the main house where Soifon and Tsubaki were waiting on them.

"You sent for us Soifon-sama?" Sloth asked bowing slightly.

"Yes Tsubaki has located two Akatsuki members with jewel shards in Amegakure no Sato ( Village Hidden in Rain, I want you three to go to the village, and retrieve those jewel shards...I will also be sending some of my nin with you she said as she pulled out her Kodachi ( short sword ) and tapped it on the ground, suddenly forty nin materialized.

"I want you three to get the shards, and I want everyone else to destroy the village I don't want any witnesses...now go. She ordered as they disappeared into several black vortexes.

* * *

Well theres chapter 9 hope you liked it. The Kagome flashback scene was influenced in part By the Inuyasha movie-'The castle beyond the looking glass'. The Sloth flashback scene was influenced by some of the latter episodes of the anime series.


	10. Root of the tree, the fall of Amegakure

**desslok69**-Thank you for your wonderful well thought out review. One of the very reasons I started to write stories in the first place was that I became sick of how authors would just have Naruto forgive the leaf-nin, and forgive his father no matter what, I mean I understand he had to seal the Kyubi into his son I don't have a problem with that, what I do have a problem with is him not providing for his own damn son that's what really pisses me off...he had to know how his son would be treated. As for Sakura I always thought she has great potential as a villain if the author would take the time to try to develop her.

As far as the whole Yoruichi thing, I don't think he's blindly following her, but I can see how people might see it that way. So far they pretty much agree on which path to take, that doesn't mean that, that will always be the case. He may very well start to question her later on or he may not time will tell...Afterall it's still pretty early in the story. Once again thanks for the amazing review.

**BrownPaperBag51**-This chapter has lots of konoha in it, it also shows more of Hinata's feelings, and the Hyuga's relationship with Root. I'm still debating whether or not to do time skips.

**To everyone else that reviewed thanks.**

* * *

Chapter10: Root of the tree, Fall of Amegakure

xxxxxxxxxx Hyuga estate private garden xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on a small wooden lounge chair in the middle of the estates walled flower garden pressing flowers into a beige colored book. It was a long time hobby of hers that would always manage to calm her nerves as it brought back fond memories of when she had learned the art from her mother. Memories of days gone by when she was still young , and somewhat innocent...before she had ever heard of 'Ne' ( Root ), or ever met her former 'friends' Ino, and Sakura.

She had so much going on right now that she simply needed to take a break. The last few months had been pretty hectic for her, from her duties in 'Ne'... to the theft of the scroll, it still shocked her that her mother, and sensei had been behind the Uchiha massacre because of their role in her kidnapping. If that weren't enough she also had to deal with her feelings about the departure of her long time crush, Naruto.

'I wounder where you are now Naruto-kun?' The Hyuga heiress thought looking up at the white fluffy clouds that dotted the sky.

"Wherever you are I truly hope you're finally happy." She whispered softly before returning to her book.

"Still thinking of Naruto, Hinata?" Her sister Hanabi asked walking towards her.

"Something you wanted Imootosan?" ( younger sister ) Hinata asked while pressing a white rose into the page.

"Yes, Oneesan ( older sister ) I've been thinking over the conversation I had with Sakura-san in the park, and I think she makes some valid points about how the Leaf has grown soft over the years. Tell me something, why are you so against her becoming Hokage?"

The young Hyuga took a slight step back as Hinata's head snapped up glaring at her.

"Because I know Sakura, not the Sakura that she presents to people of the loyal patriot that would do anything for the village, but the true Sakura, the one that would do anything for power, the one that was so willing to betray her team in the name of patriotism...believe me she doesn't give a damn about being a patriot."

"That's only your opinion of her Oneesan, besides I'm sure most people who want to be Hokage want power as well. In the end though isn't she the kind of person we should want as Hokage...someone who's willing to do whatever it takes to protect the village, and bring it back to it's former glory."

Hinata laughed bitterly.

"Wow, only a couple of months and It seems that Sakura's tails of strength, and glory have not only been able to make an impression on you, but also made you question your sister, and future clan leader Hanabi-chan..."

"Why do you do that?" Hanabi hissed, fists clinched in anger. "Why do you always insist on treating me as if I am a child... besides you're only the 'presumptive clan leader' Hinata, I can still challenge you."

Hanabi lost some of her resolve as she felt a rather large spike in Hinata's killing intent, before it vanished.

"Because you still are Imootosan, all you can think of are her inspiring lies, but have you ever once stopped to think of the cost of her ambition?" Hinata paused letting what she had said sink in.

"Sakura.. the real Sakura has only one interest, and that is to gain power at any cost...believe me she will manipulate, and sacrifice as many loyal Leaf-nin as she has to, to reach her goal, and you can bet since the Hyuga are the most prominent clan, and we have a large number of 'Ne' operatives we will suffer the most from her single minded ambition." Hinata said sagely.

"So what if we lose a few clan members as long as the Leaf remains the strongest I feel it is worth the cost, besides you yourself told me that one of the greatest honors a shinobi can have is to sacrifice his or her life for their village, and their Kage."

"There is a difference between sacrificing ones life for their village, and throwing your life away for the ambition of a tyrant." The elder sister hissed. "A kage has to be powerful, and to some extent want power I agree with you there, but a kage must also have a kind heart, and care about the people under his or her command."

"You mean someone like Naruto, it seems you are letting your heart blind your judgment Hinata, you also seem to have forgotten that he's gone now... he chose to abandon Konoha."

Hanabi knew she was entering dangerous ground mentioning her sisters long time crush, but at the moment she didn't care.

"No Hanabi, if I had chosen to follow my heart I would have left with him, but not before I killed as many of those bigoted villagers as possible." The clan heir hissed. "But as always, as clan-heiress I was forced to choose the clan, and village over my own happiness."

Hinata got up tucking the book under her arm as she headed back toward the main house, but stopped to look her sister in the eye.

"I love you Hanabi, and I promised mother that I would look after you before she died, but make no mistake if you choose to side with Sakura, and challenge me for the title of clan head I won't hesitate to do what's in the clans best interest, even if that means killing you." She warned before continuing onto her destination leaving a fearful Hanabi in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hokage Tower xxxxxxxxxx

"Tsunade-sama, Sarutobi-sama." Shizune greeted as she brought in a scroll that had just been delivered by messenger.

"What is it Shizune?" The Godaime asked before poring herself another cup of sake.

"A scroll from Suna." Shizune replied handing it to her mistress.

As Tsunade opened, and began reading the scroll her facial features went through several different changes...from shock, to confusion, to anger, and finally fear.

"What is it Tsunade?" Sarutobi asked before taking another puff of his pipe.

"Suna has selected a new Kazekage..."

"...Well you can't be that surprised that they would be so quick to select a new leader in the condition they are in after their failed invasion of the Leaf."

"You don't understand sensei...it's the Shukaku jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara." She said tossing the scroll to him.

"Why would they choose the very same jinchuuriki that attacked our village to be their new Kage?" Shizune asked standing by Tsunade's side.

"Simple." Tsunade spat angrily. "They want to show their strength while at the same time rubbing it in that they still have their weapon, I would bet every bottle of sake I own that, that desert-rat Chiyo had something to do with this."

"Why though, it makes no sense?"

"Sure it does, not many villages would willingly take on a village with a Kage that is also a jinchuuriki, not to mention at the same time reminding us of the fact that we have recently lost ours which leaves us at a disadvantage." Sarutobi answered for Tsunade.

'That's right, Naruto left... I've been keeping such a close eye on Sakura lately while continuing to do my normal duties that I had forgotten all about him leaving.' The dark-haired medic-nin thought somewhat sadly remembering the blonds departure.

"So what are you going to do, Tsunade?" The former leader asked.

"Theres nothing we can do, the new treaty we signed after the invasion didn't stipulate who they could, or could not choose as their new Kage, you said it yourself with Naruto gone we are at a disadvantage should we fight Suna again Gaara could do serious damage to the Leaf if he went all out, and don't forget several other villages have jinchuuriki as well."

"Maybe we could send a team to try to convince him to come back, maybe let him know about the people who are after him, explain that we can offer him protection, and that we are truly..."

"...What, say we're sorry that we let you grow up in abject filth...Sorry for all the beatings committed by the damn villagers...Sorry we knew about you're parents, but chose to lie to you for years!" The Godaime spat.

"Besides if these people are as strong as they seem to be we wouldn't stand much of a chance of protecting him anyway not to mention the threat he made before he left...he does still has leverage over us after all, or did you forget about that?"

'Leverage, what leverage could he possibly have on the village that would stop Tsunade-sama from retrieving him?' Shizune thought as she looked on between the two.

"What about your new apprentice Sakura, he always did seem to have a crush on her, maybe we could use her to convince him to come back?"

"Perhaps." The Godaime said as she got up from her seat, and walked to the window. Neither Tsunade nor Sarutobi noticed Shizune tense up at the mention of the pink-haired kunoichi's name.

"But first we have to locate Naruto, and even then I wouldn't send her anywhere near him until she was properly trained...Let's not forget Naruto is a jinchuuriki, and he does harbor resentment towards the Leaf." She sighed heavily looking over the village founded by her grandfather, and granduncle.

"Sometimes I wonder if you should have just listened to Danzo in the first place, and turned him into a weapon."

"Tsunade you can't be serious!" Sarutobi spat angrily jumping up from his chair glaring at her.

The busty blond spun around leveling a glare of her own.

"Oh can't I. Considering what you, and Jiraiya decided to do turned out so much better! At least if you would have went with Danzo's plan he would have been our loyal weapon instead of a possibly dangerous wild card!" She barked back.

Sarutobi's expression softened slightly as he fell back down into his seat.

"I really messed things up didn't I?" He said softly looking every bit his age.

"Maybe we can figure a way out of this mess, maybe talk to the other elders, and Danzo."

"Today probably wouldn't be a good time to do that, I doubt Danzo will be in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Don't you remember today is the anniversary of 'her' death."

"That's right, I do believe today will be a very difficult one for the old war hawk." The Godaime said as she turned back around to look out the window.

xxxxxxxxxx Other side of the village xxxxxxxxxx

The aging one armed leader of 'Ne' ( Root ) sighed heavily having just placed a single Lotus flower in front of the stone monument that sat in the middle of the Hyuga clans memorial garden, a tear slowly falling out of his unbandaged left eye down his cheek as he lightly ran his left hand lovingly across the name that was etched on the surface, Hyuga Nori...the love of his life, and co-founder of 'Ne'. His old bones creaked slightly as he stood back up, and stepped back continuing to bow his head in reverence.

"Nori-chan, I wonder if you would even recognize this old crippled fool standing before you today..." He paused trying to compose himself. "...It's been oh let's see, ah yes...it's been about thirty six years now since you died at the hands of our teammate Hyuga Kisho.

**--Flashback thirty six years ago--**

_A then twenty five year old Danzo raced through the forest past the villages main gates ignoring the calls from the chuunin guards to halt._

"_Please be alright, please be alright." Danzo kept repeating as he raced towards the Hyuga compound as fast as he could..._

"_Let me through I have to see her... Let me in, now!!" He yelled as he fought with the Hyuga guards to get into the compound._

"_Let him through." The then thirty three year old Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi said approaching the scene from inside the compound._

"_Sarutobi how is she?" Danzo asked desperately the Sandaime just tipped the brim of his hat with his hand looking at the ground not able to look his rival in the eye. _

_Danzo just pushed him aside and ran into the main house until he reached the Shoji door sliding it open startling the two female branch members who quickly recognized him and moved out of his way._

_He slowly walked over to her Futon ( mattress ) which was placed on top of Tatami ( Mats basically Japanese floors. ) and fell on his knees looking at her peaceful form lying there cold..never to wake again knowing that he was too late, she was already dead._

_He began to slowly stroke her long black hair lovingly as tears streamed down his face. "Nori-chan, my beautiful Nori-chan." He said continuing to cry._

_Suddenly he heard commotion outside as the Hyuga matriarch, and Nori's mother Uchiha Dai walked in with several branch members._

"_What is this filthy commoner doing in here with my daughter!" Dai snarled as Danzo stood to face her._

"_Dai-sama I'm so sor..." He stood there shocked unable to finish his sentence as she had just slapped him._

"_You're what? Sorry, sorry don't you dare finish that sentence how dare you stand there, and tell me you're sorry. My daughter is dead, and her husband is a missing-nin all because you could not keep your lecherous hands off of her...Get out of my sight you damn teme ( bastard )... If I ever see you in here again I will kill you myself!" She bellowed in pure rage as she pointed to the exit._

_As Danzo walked into the courtyard, and out of the compound he didn't notice Nori, and Kisho's six year old son, Hyuga Hiashi watch him coldly, or hear his seven month old brother, Hyuga Hizashi in the arms of a female branch member crying for a mother that would never wake._

_Ten years later members of Danzo's 'Ne' killed Kisho during his attempted theft of a rare scroll in the Northern part of fire country._

**--End Flashback--**

He was taken out of his memories as he felt a familiar chakra signature heading his way.

"Hello Hiashi-san." The aged man greeted the current Hyuga head.

"Hello Danzo, visiting mother I see." He responded somewhat coldly.

"Yes the Hyuga elders afforded me the courtesy of having access to the memorial gardens so I come by every now and then to talk to her...you know Hinata-hime reminds me so much of her grandmother she's one of my best 'Ne' agents.."

"Don't speak of my daughter as if she belongs to you..the only reason she or any other Hyuga are in the 'Ne' program to begin with is because my mother helped found the organization nothing more. Remember Danzo..." Hiashi spat his name as if it were poison.

"... Hyuga belong to the clan first, the village second, and root last, now if you will excuse me I would like to be alone with my mother." Hiashi said gesturing to the stone monument.

"Of course Hiashi." The old war hawk said turning to leave, but stopped to look back. "For what it's worth I truly am sorry about your parents." With that he continued on his way.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Housing district xxxxxxxxxx

The pink-hared kunoichi sighed as she entered her rather large, lavishly furnished two bedroom apartment, it was amazing what being a high ranked operative of 'Ne' could afford one.

She yawned as she placed her keys onto the end table by the couch as she sat down unbuckling her boots letting them fall to the floor next to her. Standing back up she slipped off her pink skirt leaving only her black bicycle shorts. The kunoichi craned her neck to the side as her hands reached up to the collar of her red sleeveless vest unzipping it to reveal a black bra underneath, she paused though as she was about to take it completely off.

"Like what you see Ino-Buta ( Pig )?" Sakura asked as she felt the all too familiar presence of her long time friend, and sometimes lover Ino.

"You know it Forehead, I've always enjoyed watching you strip." The blond replied as she shimmered into existence, and slowly sauntered over to her fellow shinobi swaying her hips suggestively.

"Not now Ino, I have a lot on my mind."

"Don't tell me you're still worried about the Hokage's assistant, Shizune do you really think she suspects anything?" The blond asked as she slowly moved behind her, and started to massage her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, she may just be jealous of Tsunade taking on another apprentice, after all up until now she was the only one." She sighed slightly annoyed at this possible new complication.

"Look Forehead if she does turn out to be a problem we will simply kill her and be done with it." Ino said before she slowly began to nibble on Sakura's ear lobe making the pink-haired kunoichi shiver.

"Oh kami-sama." ( god ) Sakura moaned bitting her lower lip.

"It's not that simple Ino." The pink-haired kunoichi said as she began to purr in pleasure.

"We can't just kill the Godaime's assistant." She whispered as she slowly ground her hips into her lovers body as Ino started to slowly run gentle kisses along the side of her neck.

"We could poison her using some of the 'Ne' advanced poisons our scientists have created, no medic-nin would detect it." The blond suggested.

"No normal medic-nin would detect it, that's true enough, but that hag, Tsunade would find it which would inevitably spark an investigation which would raise too many questions, questions I don't want asked, not when I'm so close to my goal. This problem would have to be handled very delicately..." She paused slightly as Ino hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"...No if she proves to be a problem I will simply have you use your families Jutsu to alter her mind. I'm sure you can convince her to see things my way." The pink-haired kunoichi said as she turned around to seize Ino's lips in a passionate kiss, both girls tongues quickly began fighting for dominance.

Their lips parted as both lovers needed to catch their breaths after the heated exchange.

"Of course Forehead, with the right motivation I'll do anything you say." She replied with a rose colored tint on her cheeks as Sakura undid her purple scrunchy allowing her platinum blond hair to cascade over her shoulders.

"Well Ino-Buta, looks like I'll just have to motivate you then." She breathed huskily as she gently stroked Ino's smooth soft cheek as she leaned forward, and began nibbling on the nape of her neck while unbuttoning her purple top revealing her lacy white bra before her hands slowly began roaming the delicate curves of her body.

Sakura suddenly stopped her ministrations however as she felt a new chakra signature, turning her head to look behind her at the other side of the room.

"What the hell do you want... Sai?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked, annoyed at his intrusion into her apartment.

Suddenly a black-haired boy appeared in a swirl of jet black ink.

"At the moment to join in, so what do you say gorgeous?" He asked lecherously while staring at Ino's now exposed cleavage with his patented creepy forced smile.

The blond promptly put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, not interested."

"That's a damn shame..."

"You had better have a damn good reason for coming into my apartment uninvited, now what the hell do you want?" Sakura hissed dangerously.

"Yes..I suppose I should get to the point. Well Sakura It seems I have come across a rather valuable piece of information that might prove beneficial to you, and in exchange all I want is your help..."

"...If this is about your petty revenge then my answer is still the same." She interrupted.

"I'm not going to risk everything that I've worked so hard to accomplish by helping you kill Danzo, besides you know as well as I do that if something happens to Danzo, Hinata being the highest ranked Hyuga would more than likely be his successor. That's a chance I simply can't afford to take, not until I become Hokage anyway. I'm sorry about your brother, but I refuse to get involved."

Sai narrowed his eyes slightly, though still keeping his forced smile.

"Not even if I told you I have a way that would not only neutralize Hinata as a threat, but also firmly place her under your thumb."

"Oh, and what could you possibly have on Hinata that would accomplish that?" She asked somewhat sarcastically knowing full well Hinata hated her far too much to ever obey her.

"Well as I said before I have come across some interesting new information about Hyuga involvement in the Uchiha massacre..."

Sakura sighed heavily, while rolling her green eyes. "...Tell me this isn't another one of your damn Hyuga, Uchiha conspiracy theories again. I couldn't care less about what happened to that arrogant clan, any information you have on them is as worthless to me as Sasuke was." She interrupted mocking her former teammate, and his family which made Ino giggle slightly.

"But what if I told you this wasn't just a theory, what if I told you that I had actual documented evidence of not only Hinata's mothers involvement, but also her sensei Kurenai?"

Sakura, and Ino's eyes widened in shock.

'Could it be? With that kind of information I could finally have Hinata under my thumb.' The pink-haired kunoichi thought as she couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of having control over Hinata.

"What proof do you have of this?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked, her green eyes boring holes into his black ones.

"Well I learned from a spy of mine who's mother is a high ranking member of the branch family that the Hyuga had a dark secrete that involved the massacre, and that there was proof hidden deep within the clans archives, so I had her steal it, and bring it to me."

"Why would an Hyuga want to give you info on something that could possibly hurt their own clan?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Well it seems she's hated the main branch for quite some time, you see several years ago Hinata had disciplined the girls older sister in front of her for disobeying a direct order, but she wouldn't capitulate which infuriated Hinata who in a fit of anger at her insubordination decided to make an example of her by activating the caged bird seal which killed her...she's hated Hinata, and the main branch ever since."

"Did you bring the scroll with you?" Ino asked.

"Now, now Ino, do you think that I would be stupid enough to bring my only bargaining chip with me, besides I doubt that I could beat either one of you, let alone both of you together...I have read your files, and 'Ne' mission reports after all."

"Clever little teme ( bastard ) aren't you..." Sakura said narrowing her emerald eyes. "...But then where is your proof?"

"I have this." He said reaching for the pouch he had on his hip, but stopped as Ino pulled out a kunai, and Sakura held a hand sign ready to unleash a genjutsu.

"Slowly." Ino hissed, neither kunoichi willing to take any chances.

"Easy ladies it's just a copy of the scroll..." He said holding out his left hand while reaching into his pouch with his right.

"See, catch." He finished tossing it to Sakura who proceeded to open, and read the scroll as an ominous smile appeared on her face, before she tossed it to Ino.

'To think after all these years, you will be mine once again.' She thought happily, the prospect of forcing Hinata back into the fold exciting her even more than Ino had.

"Well Sai I believe we may be able to come to some sort of an agreement."

xxxxxxxxxx Amegakure no Sato ( Village hidden in Rain ) xxxxxxxxxx

The almost never ending rain continued to fall in the village as the guards took off their hooded cloaks having just entered the guard station next to the main gates of the village as they prepared for the shift change.

"So how was you're shift, anything interesting happen?" One of the replacement guards asked filling out his time sheet.

"Are you kidding me with the constant rain and all nothing ever happens in the village."

"Cheer up somethings bound to happen sometime."

The guards that protected the entrance of the village suddenly saw a black vortex begin to appear before them growing larger and larger while several others opened in the middle of the sky, some of the villagers also took notice and began to approach the strange sight.

"Stay back." One of the guards ordered trying to keep the bystander's at bay.

"What's that!?" Another of the guards yelled as three figures emerged from the main vortex while dozens of black-clothed ninja appeared out of the vortexes that littered the sky.

"Quick sound the alar...Arkkk!" The watch commander was pierced through his chest by long black claws before he could finish.

"Taichou!" ( captain ) He screamed before having his throat clawed out by the mysterious woman wearing a black gown.

"You fools know what to do, now get to it!" Lust yelled looking up into the sky at the black clothed-nin who bowed leaving to attack the villagers, and burn the village.

xxxxxxxxxx Akatsuki Base xxxxxxxxxx

"It's only a matter of time before Kagura finds out that we poses shikon jewel shards, and discovers that we belong to this village." She paused to gather her thoughts.

"We have to be ready for her, and her demon-nins to attack at any time, we'll need to strengthen the villages defenses." The stoic woman with blue hair which was adorned with an origami flower said calmly.

"Yes Konan I agree with your assessment of our current situation, but I also think we should prepare a counter offensive...maybe we can use the shards to our advantage." The man with medium length reddish-brown spiky hair, and facial piercings responded.

"In my personal opinion I still believe that we should get rid of the jewel shards maybe we can throw them off the trail..."

"...No." Pain interrupted. As a god the shikon jewel is my birthright we will gather all the shards there by completing it, the jewel along with the Biju..."

"What is it Nagato?" She asked slightly concerned.

"I'm not sure, I sense somethings happening in the village several powerful oras have just appeared, but I can't seem to detect their exact chakra levels or pinpoint their movements in my rain." He responded wondering how they were able to confuse his rain Jutsu.

"Could it be another assassination attempt by those once loyal to the former Hanzo government?"

"I don't think so they have to be very powerful to be able to evade my rain." He said with a slight hint of concern which the blue-haired kunoichi had never heard before.

"Konan when I stop the rain I want you to use your Jutsu to find the intruders, wait for me do not engage the enemy until I get there."

"I will take care of it." She said seemingly ignoring his warning about the enemy.

Pein narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything as he made the hand sign releasing his Jutsu.

"Alright it's done, you know what to do."

"Hai." She replied performing a single hand sign transforming her body into thousands of sheets of paper which all transformed into butterflies that went to perform their task...

Pein stood in front of a blank wall raising his left hand touching it as a small hole appeared then widened revealing a huge room with six bodies which laid in suspended animation as his second body slowly got up out of the mechanical bed.

'Time to hunt the intruders.' The new body thought as the original one got into its own bed.

xxxxxxxxxx Entrance of the village xxxxxxxxxx

Konan looked at the bodies scattered everywhere as the strange woman in a black evening gown, and long black gloves laughed maniacally as she slaughtered her fellow Ame-nin.

"What are you doing in this village, did Kagura send you?" Konan hissed as her origami pieces started to merge together forming wings as she hovered in mid air looking down at the corpses that were scattered all around the gate.

"Kami-samas Tenshi." ( Gods Angel ) A little girl barely managed to whisper right before Lust speared her through her lower back spreading her fingers essentially ripping her in half spraying blood all over her teddy bear killing her instantly.

Even though Konan didn't show it, she was infuriated by the cold blooded display.

"You hear that Tsubaki, she thinks we work for Kagura." Lust said amused as she saw the dark priestess' eye twitch.

"No, we don't work for that demoness." The white-haired woman hissed barely able to contain her rage.

"We want the shikon jewel shards that you and your partner posses." Sloth interrupted wanting to get this over with.

"I'm afraid I can not allow you to have them." Konan said as she flapped her origami wings sending chakra infused paper kunai towards the three women below.

Tsubaki's right eye glowed forming a shield around herself, while the two Homunculi were both impaled by the sharp projectiles, Sloth turned into a puddle of water which reformed shortly after being pierced, while Lust fell to the ground with multiple paper kunai sticking out of her like a pin cushion.

'Well at least my kunai was able to kill one of them...' But before the female Akatsuki member could finish her thought Lust snapped upright into a seated position and started to pill out the kunai.

"Well now looks like you like to go right for the kill...that's funny so do I." She said as she flicked her black gloved hand detaching her sharp nails sending them towards the hovering woman which pierced harmlessly through her origami skin.

"When I'm in this form projectiles can not hurt me." The origami woman boasted.

"Really how about water?" Sloth said as she crossed her arms then extended them sending out water jets which soaked Konan causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hand over your jewel shard." Tsubaki said holding out her hand.

"Never, you'll have to take it from me."

"Fine we will just rip the shard out of you then." Lust spat as her clawed hand shot out at blistering speed slicing off the nuke-nins right arm.

"Arghh!" Konan yelled grabbing onto her now bloodied stump.

"Damn it Konan, I thought I told you not to engage the enemy." He hissed seeing her trying to heal the wound.

They looked over to see a man waring the same black cloak with red clouds. He had a long reddish-brown hair a long ponytail and large bridge piercings.

"I know Pein-sama, but I could not just stand by while they destroyed our village, and killed our children." She replied tilting her head towards the dead villagers.

"Konan get out of here now!" Pein ordered.

"But Nagato..."

"I said now damn it!"

"Neither one of you are leaving this village alive!" Lust hissed as she started to move towards the injured kunoichi.

He ran through some hand signs slamming his palm on the side of a building "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" ( Summoning Technique ) He yelled.

Suddenly a huge crab like creature burst through the wall heading for the women swinging it's huge claw knocking Lust off course into a building while the other two women managed to jump out of it's way. Tsubaki quickly focused energy to her right eye blasting it to pieces, then sent the same attack towards the man who quickly flipped out of the way narrowly avoiding the same fate as his summon.

He watched as Konan disappeared into the rain forests that surrounded the village, then quickly ran through the hand signs again summoning a huge chameleon like creature which held onto the sides of the huge metal pipes which made up many of the buildings.

"That eye of yours is quite impressive." He said looking down on the dark priestess who just glared back up at him.

Suddenly she smirked as criss cross marks began to appear around her right eye as it started to turn blood red and glow as beams of energy erupted sending blueish smoke from her eye shooting out at the salamander, and it's summoner who quickly move out of the way as the bluish smoke continued to fallow them which suddenly transformed into a solid three tailed wolf demon.

"Kill him my precious demon!" She yelled.

The wolf demon obeyed jumping high into the air bringing it's clawed paw down slicing through the salamander. 'Pein' was barely able to jump off it's head before Tsubaki's demon wolf sliced through.

'Damn it, she was able to destroy two of my summons so easily...just who the hell are they?' He thought as he summoned a three headed dog which engaged her demon wolf destroying several buildings as they fought.

'Got ya.' Tsubaki thought as her demon knocked the dog summon through several buildings, but to her surprise it split from one dog into several dogs which begin to charge her demon wolf all at once.

Her wolf demon was able to defeat the dogs, but only at the cost of its own life.

"You will pay for destroying my demon!" Tsubaki yelled angrily as Sloth, and Lust flanked her.

'Pein' Quickly summoned two more bodies one was a large, fat man with several cone like piercings...the other was a tall slender man with long hair and a diagonal bar through his nose.

Tsubaki's again focused energy into her right eye sending a huge blast of energy towards 'Pein', but the fat man jumped in front of him absorbing it, what surprised the three women though is that he not only survived, but showed no signs of damage.

"Well, not bad let's see you absorb this." She said as she summoned three Shikigami ( magic spell paper ) in the shape of snakes which flew out of her right eye. The fat man jumped in front of the summoner once again, but unlike last time all three snakes bit him one on the throat, and the other two on his arm and legs.

"Get these damn things off of me." The huge man screamed as Tsubaki started to recite some ancient mystical prayers causing the huge man to scream as his blood, and life energy was being siphoned out of him leaving a slowly decaying husk, which then turned to dust leaving only the Akatsuki cloak behind.

"Back to me my Shikigami!" She yelled as they returned back into her eye.

'Damn she managed to completely destroy one of my bodies, they're to damn strong I don't think I can win this, but I'll take as many of them with me as possible.' He thought angrily as he performed one more summon. Suddenly the remaining four other bodies joined them.

"I don't know how you managed to destroy one of my bodies, but the five of us will kill you three!" The five 'Pein's' said in unison as his bodies, Tsubaki, and the two Homunculi all charged each other.

xxxxxxxxxx Rain forests outside of Amegakure xxxxxxxxxx

Konan breathed heavily as she raced through the rain forests that surrounded Amegakure no Sato, it had been a long time since she had run from anything or feared anything. A long time ago she had promised herself that she would be strong not only for the village, and herself, but most importantly for Nagato... but she had failed him by now she assumed that he was dead as the smell of burning bodies filled the air looking over her shoulder she saw a huge plume of smoke rise from the village.

She had managed to defeat several of the black clothed ninja, but there were just to many. She could barely fight in her weakened condition not to mention she was still wet which made it impossible to change into her origami form and if that wasn't bad enough she was quickly running out of chakra.

Too weak to make the jump onto the next branch, she tumbled to the forest floor below. The impact of the fall caused her wound to open back up, blood slowly starting to seep out of the stump where her arm used to be.

All she could do is prop herself up using her good arm watching in fear as ten ninja slowly approached her.

'Well, so this is how it ends huh.' The blue-haired woman thought bitterly as she fell flat on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!" ( Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld )

Suddenly A medium sized swamp materialized under the ninja trapping them. They fought to free themselves, but the more they fought the faster they sunk until they disappeared completely. After a minute he canceled the Jutsu walking over to the woman.

"You, I thought you were dead?" The white-haired man asked astonished thinking she had died long ago approaching the heavily injured kunoichi.

"J-Jiraiya-sensei?" She whispered softly before finally passing out.

* * *

Well theres chapter ten. The Pein Tsubaki fight was influenced in part by Naruto manga chaps 372-382. Also I thought that I would experamint with longer chapters tell me what you guys think. I really wanted to flesh out Danzo, and Root a little in this story...I want Root in this story to have some depth not just be a mindless villainous organization.


	11. Can't stop this crazy world spinning rou

**Kyuusaiha no Ranmyaku**- Yeah when I came up with the story I decided to make every a darker not just Naruto.

**Alexwill22-** With this story you never know who will die or in what order they will die in.

**UNC2**- Thanks, Yeah it always bugged me how Sasuke just comes back, and is treated like a god..it never made any sense to me especially since he left for their rival village. I can't reveal who exactly will die you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

**BrownPaperBag51, LonewolfBloodstorm, and everyone else who reviewed thanks.**

* * *

Chapter11:Can't stop this crazy world spinning round

xxxxxxxxxx Rain forests outside of Amegakure xxxxxxxxxx

'So I was right, it is her, and by the looks of it she's a member of Akatsuki, but why the hell were those ninja after her?' Jiraiya thought as for the first time he noticed the smell of burning bodies, looking up he noticed the smoke billowing into the evening sky form the village in the distance.

'What the hell did I stumble into...' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of muted footsteps heading towards their position at a rapid pace. Thinking quickly he noticed a small alcove of trees, deciding discretion was the better part of valor he performed some quick hand signs and disappeared, then he grabbed the woman's cloak making her vanish as well while dragging her unconscious form to the improvised hiding spot.

"What the hell do you mean the Akatsuki female was able to take out a whole team, and you lost her, she's heavily wounded she couldn't have gotten that far... fan out, take your men, and find her...now!" Lust spat in frustration, not believing how incompetent Soifon's ninja were.

"Of course Lust-sama, teams two, and four fan out, and search the forests...team one you're with me." The blacked clothed ninja ordered as he, and team one doubled back towards the still burning village.

'I have to get her back to Konoha, and Tsunade for medical treatment before she dies on me.' The toad sage thought angrily as he watched the woman who's black dress, and pale skin had been stained with blood from his hiding spot within the alcove.

"Where the hell are you little Akatsuki bitch." The Homunculus whispered while kneeling down having just noticed small droplets of fresh blood, and the faint indention on the ground which she followed with her eyes back to the small alcove.

"There you are!" Lust yelled with a psychotic grin, her purple-slitted eyes twinkling with malice while raising her right black-gloved hand extending her claws.

'Shit we've been spotted!' The toad sage thought as he performed a series of quick hand seals which transported them a half mile away the two shinobi barely escaping as her sharp black claws tore through their former hiding spot slicing through the trees, and foliage like butter.

"Damn it, looks like there wasn't anyone here after all." The Homunculus thought angrily.

'Where the hell could she have gone.' Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Sloth approaching her location.

"What the hell are you doing Lust we have what we came for." Sloth said as she raised her purple gloved hand revealing a glowing jewel shard.

"What are you talking about we still haven't found the Akatsuki bitch yet."

"It doesn't matter, luckily for us she chose to keep the shard in the arm that you cut off, Tsubaki has already taken the one from that Pein Akatsuki back to Soifon-sama it won't be long before the fires, and smell of burning flesh attract unwanted attention ...now come on let's go." She said as she performed a one handed seal opening up a black vortex.

"Tell the rest of the ninja to pull out, and head back to the compound we're leaving." Sloth said to one of the ninja as she turned and walked through the vortex.

'Damn it, I can't believe she got away!' Lust thought angrily as she took one last look around before she too vanished into the vortex...

Jiraiya, and Konan materialized near a small lake deeper within the forest, laying the heavily injured

nukenin carefully on the ground next to him as he needed a moment to catch his breath, and assess the situation.

'Damn it she's lost a lot of blood, and chakra I have to get her to Konoha...I can't summon Gamabunta he's the size of a damn mountain, and would draw way to much attention, I know.' The white-haired man thought as he went through some hand signs, and slammed his palm onto the ground.

Suddenly they were engulfed by a huge plume of smoke which dissipated revealing an orange toad the size of a large building with red radioactive markings on it's stomach and face.

"**Jiraiya-sama why have you summoned me here?"**

"No time to explain, we need to get to Konoha as fast as possible."

"**Alright, but you owe me a bottle of sake." **The toad said as it began to hop as fast as it could in the direction of Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxx Five hours earlier Village outside Kusa no Kuni ( Grass Country ) xxxxxxxxxx

Kagura, and Toran watched from a small clearing just outside the village as Karan, and several of her fellow Panther-demons raced through slaughtering any, and every Ningen ( human ) they saw.

"C-Cat-demons!" An old man shouted.

"Cat demons?" She repeated incredulously.

"My friends and I are Panther-demons, How dare you lump us together with common cats!" She hissed dangerously.

"W-Why a-are y-you attacking us?" He stuttered in fear as his old bones quaked.

"We are under the orders of our mistress, Kagura...wait." The red-headed demoness paused. "Why the hell am I explaining myself to a pathetic Ningen like you anyway?" She asked herself as she drove her sharp claws through his chest.

She snapped her blood stained fingers summoning several of her fellow panther-demons to her location.

"I grow bored here, finish off the rest of the Ningen...Remember leave the buildings intact we'll use them to hide the bodies, that means no fires... we don't want to alert this Akatsuki of our presence until it is too late." With that she disappeared in a swirl of black flame reappearing next to her mistress Kagura, and her sister Toran...

"**The Ningen have all been disposed of."** One of the panther-demons said as they kneeled before the three demoness'.

"Excellent, you may all leave now the three of us are more than enough to take care of the Akatsuki." Kagura said, watching calmly as they all bowed before vanishing in swirls of flame.

'Now nothing left to do but wait for the Akatsuki Ningen to show up looking to collect on the bounty.'

"Man I think I may be able to collect at least sixty-thousand ryou for this fat teme ( bastard ), hell while I'm here maybe I can sell this damn jewel shard." Kakuzu said to himself as he carried the rather large man over his shoulder while approaching the small village, but stopped when he sensed something was wrong.

'I feel as though I'm being spied on.' The missing-nin from Takigakure ( Waterfall ) thought as he sped up slightly. He had managed to calm down though once he finally made it through the gates of the small village.

'This place seems like a ghost town, where the hell is everybody?' The Takigakure nuke-nin thought to himself as he headed towards the bounty station.

"I've caught a real big fish this time." Kakuzu said as he opened the door to the back room, but dropped the corpse he was carrying when he noticed the man he came to see dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Shit what the fucks going on?!" He spat as he quickly scanned the room, then began looking for any cash or other valuables.

"Well you won't be needing this where you're headed... poor teme." The masked man said as he found a small duffel bag filled to the hilt with ryou.

The green-eyed man raced out of the building, and down the dirt road that exited the small village only to stop as a huge wall of ice appeared out of nowhere blocking his path.

"Whoever is out there show yourselves...now!" He yelled out in frustration.

Suddenly three swirls of black fire appeared on top of the thick ice block revealing three demoness'.

"So you're one of the Akatsuki, I believe your names Kakuzu if I'm not mistaken?" The woman in the middle asked as her blood red eyes seemed to stare into his very soul, she wore a three-layer kimono, and earrings which were made up of a string of light green beads. Her jet-black hair was was worn up, tied by a hair band which had two small feathers attached.

"Who the hell are you?!" He spat looking at the demoness'.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Kagura, and these are my loyal servants Toran, and her sister Karan of the panther-demon tribe."

The nukenin dropped the bag of ryou he was carrying, and took a step back narrowing his eyes slightly.

"From the look in your eyes Ningen, I see that you have heard of me." The demoness mocked causing the man to clench his fist with rage as he took on a fighting stance.

"I hear you fancy yourself an immortal, let's test that theory shall we." Kagura said snapping her right wrist dropping a small folding fan from the sleeve of her kimono into her hand.

"Shikabane-Mai." ( Dance of the dead ) She said as she unfolded the fan raising it slightly suddenly corpses all over the village started to rise, and leave the various buildings.

"What the hell?!" The nuke-nin spat as the corpses staggered slowly towards him while starring at him blankly with their now dead glowing red eyes.

"Oh I just thought I would have some of your fellow Ningen help me test just how strong you are." She said as she flicked her fan downward which immediately sent the reanimated bodies racing towards him...

The Takigakure nuke-nin was on one knee panting it had been a relatively short, but ferocious battle. Between the dead villagers, Toran's ice abilities, and Karan's fire techniques he was barely able to stitch his body back together, and replace his hearts with the hearts of the dead villagers. Worse yet he knew that they were just playing with him the whole time as that damn demoness, Kagura just kept watching him smugly from atop the thick ice wall.

"Well it seems you are rather hard to kill after all Kakuzu, but I believe I know your weakness." She said while gently flapping open her fan in front of her.

"Time to die Ningen, Ryuuja no Mai!" ( Dance of the Dragon ) She yelled waving her fan creating three localized tornadoes barely giving Toran, and Karan enough time to get out of the way before all three twisters converged onto the Akatsuki.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as the tornadoes ripped him limb from limb destroying all of his hearts at once.

"Well now, looks like you weren't as immortal as you thought." She said smugly as she jumped down, and walked over to where his shredded remains were. She bent over to pick up the jewel shard from the scattered body parts that were left behind she stood back up nodding to the two sisters as they all disappeared in swirls of black flame leaving the destroyed village behind.

xxxxxxxxxx Sunagakure no Sato ( Village Hidden Among Sand ) xxxxxxxxxx

A young Jounin was sitting at her kitchen table in her apartment on the fifth floor of the newly renovated apartment building in the shinobi housing district enjoying a small breakfast. Her dark eyes absentmindedly watching as people went about their daily routines as she took a bite of her buttered toast.

'I can't believe we have a jinchuuriki as our new Kage.' She thought as she ran her left hand through her short brown hair.

The kunoichi didn't have a problem with the fact that her new kage was a jinchuuriki in fact she welcomed it, she had long hated the way the village had treated Gaara in the past in fact she attributed his random psychotic rampages as a consequence of the way the village had treated him.

She had long given up on the villagers ever being able to see past their hatred of Gaara, she certainly never in her wildest dreams thought he would ever be made Kazekage, but from what she had heard through the various gossip that had spread throughout the village he had saved a woman and her son from an horrible attack by two of their own shinobi.

'Filthy animals..."

Her thoughts about the two rogue shinobi were interrupted as a figure appeared in a swirl of smoke.

"Yes, what is it...it's supposed to be my day off."

"Kazekage-sama wishes to see you in his office in thirty minutes." The nin said curtly before vanishing.

"So much for my day off." She muttered to herself as she decided to take a quick shower before going to the tower.

xxxxxxxxxx Gaara's office Kazekage tower xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this Gaara, I mean if Suna gets caught breaking into the Hokage tower it could throw us into war..." Temari started, but was interrupted by Chiyo.

"Temari I have a long history of dealing with their new Hokage, Tsunade in the past...Trust me when I say that this so called treaty they signed with us is only temporary, their just buying time until they can rebuild their village, and replenish their ninja ranks. That woman can not be trusted she will turn on us the minute they fully regain their strength." The aged woman said with conviction.

"Sister is right you've already seen the damage Orochimaru has done to us, one of the biggest mistakes you're father ever made was trusting a Sannin, and it cost him his life as well as almost bringing Sunagakure to ruin." Ebizou added.

"Sorry Temari I have to agree with Chiyo-baasama, and Ebizou-sama on this one we have to strengthen our village in preparation for a possible war with Konoha even if it means going against your 'boy friends' village." Kankuro said with cocky smile sitting on the windowsill behind Gaara making the blond kunoichi glare over at him.

"My objection to this course of action has nothing to do with my feelings about Nara Shikamaru, and you know it...I'm just concerned about the possibility of bringing more war to this village."

"I think that it's worth the risk..." The young Kazekage spoke up for the first time. "..I'm hoping with the addition of Uzumaki into Suna's ranks it will work as an deterrent. Any village would think twice about attacking us..even Konoha."

'And it would be nice to see my friend again.' He thought to himself.

"Besides the chances of someone of Matsuri's caliber being caught are slim to none." The aged woman responded.

They stopped their conversation as they felt the chakra signature of the young Jounin right before she appeared before Gaara's desk in a puff of smoke.

"You wished to see me Kazekage-sama?" The brawn-haired kunoichi asked bowing slightly.

"Hai, Matsuri." Gaara answered in his usual monotone voice. "I have called you here because I need you for a very important mission, you are Sunagakure's top infiltration specialist are you not?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." She answered making Gaara nod in response.

"This is considered an S-class mission, you are to infiltrate Konoha, and find out if they have any leads or information on the possible whereabouts of a former Konoha-nin named Uzumaki Naruto, I also want you to break in, and steal his file from the shinobi records office in the Hokage tower..."

"...Excuse me Kazekage-sama, but aren't Konoha our allies, couldn't we just ask for the information besides wouldn't stealing records be a violation of the new treaty?"

"Your place is not to question the Kazekage's orders or how it effects the treaty, your only concern is how to carry them out. No one must know that you were ever there..." Chiyo snapped. "...Do you have a problem with this mission?"

"Of course not Chiyo-sama, please forgive my forwardness Kazekage-sama." She said bowing.

"It's quite alright." Gaara reassured the young kunoichi. "I would like for you to leave as soon as possible you will have a month and a half to complete your mission...as Chiyo said you are to avoid detection at all cost."

"I understand Kazekage-sama." She bowed one last time before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

The jinchuuriki swiveled his chair around looking at his siblings

"Once we get Uzumaki's file we will be able to view his previous missions there by determining where we should concentrate our search."

"So you believe the files may contain information that might help us find the Kyubi jinchuuriki?" Ebizou asked.

"It's certainly a possibility by following his mission history contain in the files we'll find him, at the very least Matsuri should be able to find out why the Leaf would just let him leave, and if they even want him back."

xxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile just outside Konohagakure xxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya knelt down by the blue-haired Akatsuki females side as the building sized toad sped towards Konoha as fast as it could.

'Damn maybe I should have used Gamabunta after all.' He thought as he saw Konan taking pained measured breaths. The toad sage had done all he could to treat his former pupils wounds, but the truth of the matter was that for all his accomplishments he was not a medic-nin...hell he only had rudimentary knowledge of first aid at best.

It would have taken Gamabunta only six hours to reach Konoha from Amegakure, but the toad boss was just too large and would have drawn way too much attention, this toad was smaller, but took all night, and part of the morning at top speed just to get this far.

As he looked at Konan he couldn't help but think of how they met all those years ago.

**--Flashback--**

_A younger Jiraiya was sitting on a small bench with Tsunade on his left eating a small bundle of crackers while Orochimaru stood next to them._

"_Who are you?" The toad sage asked as a boy probably no more than twelve walked up to them._

"_C-Can I have some, please?"_

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_They were killed in the war." The young blond replied._

"_Sure you can have some." Jiraiya replied holding the small bundle out so he could get some._

"_Hey Nagato, Konan you can come out...he's not a bad guy."_

"_Thank you, please accept this." The young girl with blue hair said as she held up a beautiful origami rose as thanks for the food._

_..._

"_We already gave you food , Why are you still following us!?" Tsunade yelled looking over her shoulder at the three kids._

"_Teach us Ninjutsu, please...you guys are Leaf Ninja aren't you.?"_

"_We should kill them, and be done with it..." Orochimaru spat. "...All these kids orphaned by this war will all just suffer anyway...it would be much more merciful to just kill them, and be done with it."_

_The three kids took a small step back in fear._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Orochimaru. Jiraiya snapped. "Look you, and Tsunade just go on ahead, I'll take care of them for a little while."_

"_Wha?" Tsunade started but was quickly cut off by Jiraiya._

"_Just for a little while until they can take care of themselves...it's the least I can do to make things right."_

_..._

_They all sat around a small table as they let their clothes hang on a line strung in the small room._

"_Time to eat!" Jiraiya yelled clapping his hands together happily._

"_Wow so you can cook a whole fish in one shot with fire Jutsu?" Yahiko asked excitedly. _

"_Jiraiya-sensei I remember the special fishing trick you taught us...What's wrong Nagato?" The energetic blond asked._

"_This reminds me of my family and..."_

"_...Stop crying damn it!" The Yahiko spat."...Everyone will think Amegakure is full of cry babies."_

_The blond continued slamming his chopsticks down on the table._

_The toad sage sighed. "Look the war between the three countries surrounding Amegakure can't last forever...I hope when you're older the other countries will have settled their differences, and their will be piece."_

"_That's crap!..They killed our families...We have to have our revenge!" Yahiko spat venomously._

"_It always rains here, and I hate it...I'm going to be strong, and protect everyone! Please Jiraiya-sensei, Train Us!!"_

_..._

_Jiraiya was deep in thought when Konan came bursting through the door._

"_Jiraiya-sensei, Help Yahiko, and Nagato are in trouble!" She yelled desperately._

_She lead him to the sight of a fallen shinobi..._

"_I brought Sensei!"_

"_Yahiko, what happened?"_

"_Th-The refugees...t-tried to take our money, and food...Nagato...he killed him."_

_'Those eyes!...It couldn't be...the boy has, the ripple like pattern... the eyes are one of the three great Doujutsu...The Rin'Negan! He thought amazed._

**--End Flashback--**

After that day he had decided to train the three, several months later he left them having been confident that they were able to take care of themselves.

'Konan, you truly have become quite beautiful...just hang on we're almost to the hospital.' He thought as the building sized toad jumped over the gates hopping towards the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxx Konohagakure Hospital xxxxxxxxxx

The doctors and nurses were all going about their morning shifts when all of the sudden the whole building shook making them all rush to the windows.

"Jiraiya-sama?" A doctor said opening a window.

The toad sage jumped through holding the injured woman as the giant toad vanished in a large puff of smoke.

"Someone get Tsunade here now!" He yelled hoping it wasn't too late.

xxxxxxxxxx Hokage's office xxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama come to the hospital quick,Jiraiya-sama has brought in a wounded shinobi!" A female chuunin yelled interrupting her morning paperwork.

"Shizune follow me!" The buxom blond ordered as they took off for the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha hospital xxxxxxxxxx

As the doctors, and nursing staff were feverishly buzzing around the gurney performing diagnostic tests on the injured nukenin when suddenly her whole body started to spasm. Luckily Tsunade had just burst into the room with Shizune close behind.

"What's happening, is she going to be alright?" The toad sage asked moving to her side.

"Out of the way Jiraiya!" The Godaime said pushing him out of the way.

"She's going into shock!" Tsunade yelled as she began to bark orders while her hands began to glow as she started to try to save the Nukenins life as the toad sage quietly left to go wait outside.

xxxxxxxxxx Hospital waiting room two hours later xxxxxxxxxx

"How is she?" Jiraiya asked earnestly as the Tsunade, and Shizune walked into the waiting room, both women looking exhausted.

"We managed to stabilize her for now... she's in a coma, but as a precaution I've ordered an ANBU squad stationed outside her room." The Godaime replied.

"How long do you think she'll be in a coma?"

"It's hard to say." The blond started as she craned her neck from side to side trying to work the kinks out. "Could be a week could be several months. What the hell happened?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this in your office." Jiraiya suggested not wanting to discuss this in a public place. "Shizune can you get Sarutobi-sensei, and have him meet us there."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama." She bowed slightly as she went to get Sarutobi.

xxxxxxxxxx Hokage tower xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade had just poured herself, and Jiraiya some sake when their sensei walked into the office fallowed by Shizune.

"So what's this I hear about you racing through the village with a wounded nukenin?" The elderly shinobi asked as he sat down in front of Tsunade's desk taking a puff of his pipe.

"Yes Jiraiya, what the hell happened, and is that young woman who I think she is?" His old teammate, and fellow Sannin asked.

"Yes Tsunade, that was Konan, and she is a member of Akatsuki...as for what happened, Amegakure has been completely destroyed."

Gasps were heard from the other three occupants in the room at the toad sages revelation.

"How, who?" The Godaime asked shocked. I mean sure Amegakure wasn't one of the five major shinobi villages, but still to be completely wiped out.

"Do you know who it was?" Sarutobi asked not quite believing his ears.

"Funny you should ask that sensei." Jiraiya responded as he went over to Sarutobi's old crystal ball that sat on top of Tsunade's desk. He Performed a set of hand signs then grabbed the sides lifting it up, and let his chakra flow into the orb which projected an image of the toad sages memories.

"That's the woman that killed the Chuunin, and attacked me in Naruto's old apartment." He gasped as his pipe fell out of his mouth onto the floor.

"Yes, and as you can see she wasn't alone."

"This changes everything we have to tell the council, and put the village on hire alert, they might be after the Biju...What if they come here again looking for info on Naruto we have to take precaution."

"I agree." Sarutobi said reluctantly. "This is far to serious to keep hidden."

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 11 hope you liked it. The Jiraiya Konan flashback was influinced by manga chaps 373, and 374


End file.
